


Heaven is a place in Hell

by liesorlife



Series: The crazy world of Valentino Rossi [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorge Lorenzo made a deal to dog sit Eina, Pippa and Zuki while their humans are on holiday, it can't be that bad can it?</p><p>I know I said Marc would be happy in this one, but yeah, not happening!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holidays

Jorge had forgotten about the deal he made with Aleix, to get an audition to Valentino Rossis gang, he has to dog sit for Aleix and Pols dogs for a week. So getting a text from Aleix the day after the German round telling him that it is time for him to pay his debt to the Valentino society. Reading it, he has no idea why he agreed to it. He doesn’t even like dogs, or Espargaros, the way they are always happy, it just isn’t natural! 

Although the season is going brilliantly for him, Marc taking the first half of the season off to take care of Alex, who nearly died when he was struck by lightning during warm up for Argentina. The pair of them are living in Texas with Colin Edwards. Valentino quit racing after the accident, and a big row with Lin Jarvis. Having Pol Espargaro as his new teammate has not been as easy as he thought it would be. Pol is much faster than he thought he would be, and it is driving him crazy.

Jorge: Are you sure you don’t want to come back Vale, I really miss you!  
Vale: Nope, I am having my babies in a few weeks, and Lin Jarvis is an idiot! What’s wrong with Pol? Don’t you like him? And remember he is a member of my gang, you mess with him you mess with us all, and you will regret it!  
Jorge: No. It is fine, really. Don’t worry about it.  
Vale: I can assure you I really am not worried about it! 

*

Arriving in Andorra, over an hour late, it takes him a further two hours to find Aleix and Pols house. Aleix opens the door, a deeply unimpressed look on his face. “You’re late.” “Sorry, I got lost. Where are the dogs?” “Through here”. Leading him into the kitchen where Eina is sitting on the table eating lunch, “that doesn’t look like dog food?” “Dog food?! Yuck, Eina, Pippa and Zuki live on real food. There is a full list of instructions for their care while we are away”. 

6:00: Take them for their pre breakfast walk.  
6:30: put their evening meal in the slow cooker, there is enough food for the whole week in the fridge, clearly labelled to make it really simple for you  
7:00 Serve them breakfast, and a treat. Don’t forget the treat.  
7:15 they will take a nap after breakfast, you can use this time to prepare their lunch, they have steak and sushi on alternate days. Don’t mess with their schedule as it will confuse them  
9:00 Another walk, this time for three hours. And it can’t be cut short because you can’t be bothered!  
12:00 Lunch. After they have eaten lunch they will take their afternoon naps. You will nap at this time too as they hate sleeping alone, they get lonely. If you aren’t tired, tough, lie on the bed, and pretend to snore, as they get upset if it is too quiet.  
They will wake you up when they have had enough sleep, and then you will play with them until 17:00 when you serve them their evening meal.  
18:00 an Evening walk, finishing with another treat.

On Wednesday Barcelona are playing, they love football and hate missing any game. You must remember to dress them in their Barcelona outfits, and there is room on the sofa for the three of them, you can sit on the floor. 

Make sure Zuki and Eina are in bed by 9pm (except on match day, when they can stay up until after the game) Pippas bed time is 10pm. Even on weekends, as we don’t want their routines interrupted.

They only drink Tasmanian Rain water, which we import from Australia for them, don’t drink their water yourself, it costs $5 a bottle, you can have tap water.

Jorge is horrified by the amount of work involved in looking after three spoilt animals. Surely this is just a joke. Looking into the serious faces of Pol and Aleix, he realises that they are being serious, deadly serious. Showing him where their diamond encrusted bowls are, and their leads, also jewel encrusted, reminding him that if anything goes wrong they can be back from Texas in 18 hours. 

Jorge drives Pol and Aleix to the airport, Eina sitting in Pols lap during the journey, which Pol posts five photos on Instagram, telling the world that he is really going to miss his princess, with lots of teary emoticons, driving Jorge mad, in just four hours, he can’t wait until this week is over already!

*

“COLIN!” Pol yells, leaping into Colins arms, followed by Aleix, nearly knocking Colin over. “We really miss not having you at the track, how are Alex and Marc?” “Really good, Alex and Lily are engaged now, and she is pregnant too. Marc is going to return to MotoGP full time next season, he also has a girlfriend. Her name is Dawn, Lily and Alex set them up” “This time last year I never would have thought I could possibly be pleased that Marc is happy” 

Stefan, Marc and Alex are all there waiting for them when they arrive at Colins house. Aleix and Pol haven’t seen any of them since going back to Europe when they were told that Alex was going to be okay. Stefan stayed in Texas to recover from his own life threatening crash, but will be racing in Indianapolis, as he has finally been given the all clear from the doctors to start racing again. 

Aleix unpacks his and Pols luggage, while Colin orders in pizza, soon the pizza is gone, and the beer has been drunk. Colin, Marc, Alex, Aleix and Stefan are squashed together on the sofa, with Pol lying across them with his head on the arm, just like old times. It feels so comfortable and relaxed, like they have never been apart. 

“If you and Lily are getting married, then why isn’t she here?” Aleix asks. “Because Lily wanted me to catch up with my friends tonight, that is why we work so well. I wouldn’t gatecrash her girls night, she doesn’t gatecrash mine!” “Your girls night? What are you trying to say about us?!” “Haha, you know what I meant! How do you supposed Jorge is getting on with Eina, Pippa and Zuki?” 

*

Jorge is exhausted, he can’t believe it has only been one day. Eina has not stopped barking since they got home, he accidentally overcooked their steaks and they all turned their noses up at him, forcing him to find an open all night supermarket to buy more steaks, now it is finally bedtime for Zuki and Eina, but they won’t go to bed. Chasing them up and down the halls, Jorge is ready to cry, there is no way he can cope with another six days!


	2. Losing Eina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Jorges dog sitting mission goes horribly wrong, and will the truce between Marc and Vale last long?

The first day is finally over, the puppies are in bed, it is just Jorge and a relieved looking Pippa, lying on the sofa together relaxed. Not particularly happy, but they are all still alive. Looking at the clock Jorge panics, it is nearly midnight, Pippa is not in bed yet, it is almost two hours past her bedtime, Aleix is going to kill him. “C’mon Pippa bed time!” He can’t believe he is having an actual conversation with a beagle. He is surprised when Pippa actually gets up and follows him towards her bedroom. With her four poster dog bed with a baby pink canopy and silk lining. Remembering Aleix’ text from earlier with updates for their bedtime routine, Jorge settles down on the floor and begins to read her a bedtime story. 

Following the instructions not to leave until she is asleep, Jorge is half way through Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows before he is certain that Pippa is finally asleep. Quietly sneaking out the room, heading for his laptop so he can skype Pol and Aleix. “What time do you call this?” wearily looking at his watch, “3:51 in the morning” he answers aware that he has to be up in just over two hours to take them for their early morning walk. “Your dogs are crazy, they wouldn’t obey me, they wouldn’t go to bed. I read Pippa most of Deathly Hall..” “YOU DID WHAT?!” Aleix explodes “She is on Half Blood Prince, no wonder she wouldn’t go to sleep, you ruined the series for her, now she knows Dumbledore dies, you awful excuse for a human being!” 

Ringing off Jorge starts to cry, it has been a really long, really horrible day. Falling asleep, fully dressed on the sofa, he wakes to his alarm at five to six, knowing it is time for the morning walk. Hoping that the dogs don’t want to walk, and that he can sleep for a while longer. But his hopes are futile, Eina and Zuki come running into the living room, leads in their mouths. Giving in he drags a reluctant Pippa out for a walk too. Hoping that the fresh morning air will wake him up. It isn’t working though, he is still exhausted, as he pours their breakfast into their dishes, not forgetting the treat. He does however forget to put their evening meal into the slow cooker. 

Focusing on that magical time, just after breakfast when he can take a nap, curling up on the nap bed Aleix and Pol showed him, with the three dogs lying next to him, he happily drifts off to sleep. 

Two hours later, he can vaguely hear barking, and growling. The sounds of the two puppies fighting, groaning as he wakes up, he can see that they are fighting over something. Splitting them up, he can see the broken glass all over the floor, and the ruined “Pole position” certificate. Just when he thought that Aleix could not get any madder at him, he knows that he will get the blame for it. How can he explain that Eina and Zuki ruined his only pole position certificate? “OI YOU HORRIBLE MANGY UGLY MUTTS!” Losing his temper, he throws his shoe at Eina, hitting her on the side, causing her to yell in pain and fright, and run straight for the open window. 

*

“I don’t regret how we treated Marc” Aleix tells Pol, Marc, Alex, Colin and Stefan while they have breakfast. “Why not?” Stefan asks fearfully, he really doesn’t want to bring all this up again, but it is Marc who answers him. “Well, I nearly killed Pol, I tried to ruin Vales relationship with the one women he is destined to be with and I sold Alex to save myself! I actually deserved it all! You Stefan, that is the one thing they should all regret”. Pol nods, “We do. You kept trying to tell us that we were being as terrible as Marc, and we didn’t listen to you. We actually tried to replace you, you didn’t deserve that, when you had that accident we were so scared. That’s when we all realised that we didn’t want to lose you.” 

Colin leaves for the airport to collect Vale and Danni, and then when Nicky arrives finally they will all be together again, Lily and Dawn are joining them too. They are going to throw a birthday party for Aleix and Nicky. The idea of a party is terrifying Marc, he remembers what happened the last time he helped organise a party for an Espargaro. He was stranded eight feet in the air, and he spent the whole night being poked with a stick. “Marc, it’s okay, that’s never going to happen to you again. We are friends now remember?” 

The doorbell rings nearly an hour later, breaking up the argument between Pol and Aleix over where to place some of the decorations, Alex opens the door, throwing his arms around a startled Nicky. He knows that Vale will never let him out of the gang, but for once he is perfectly happy to be here, it is his birthday party, and he is determined to enjoy it. Following Alex into the house Tommy and Roger Lee right behind him, he has a happy reunion with Pol, Aleix, Stefan and Alex, even giving Marc a hug. All the tension is gone, he didn’t think Marc could fit into their gang so easily, but he is. 

When Colin, Vale and baby Marco arrive they are finally complete again. “How’s Danni?” Aleix asks, “five months pregnant with twins!” “You had Marco in February, and you’re having twins 10 months later, you didn’t waste time did you?!” Vale laughs, “Well, when you’re are beautiful as me, I am hard to resist! I bought Marco here so she could have some rest, not have to run around after him all day, he can sit up now, and he is almost crawling”. They can all see how happy Vale is, having a family has given him a brand new lease on life, and he loves it. 

*

“EINA!” It has been hours, Jorge has not stopped, walking around Andorra with Pippa and Zuki calling Einas name, he can’t believe he has lost Pols dog, Pol is going to kill him. “EINA!” Still no sign. He can tell Pippa and Zuki are cold and hungry, but he can’t give up, he has to find the dog. 

He heads back to Aleix and Pols house, giving the two beagles there supper, it isn’t what was on the meal plan, but they are grateful, and they eat it. As he settles them down for the night, reading them the correct book this time, he can’t stop feeling sick. 

His meeting with Pol and Aleix is really uncomfortable as he lies that all three dogs are happy and asleep, that everything is going to plan. 

Exhausted and terrified Jorge cries himself to sleep.


	3. Football isn't fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the party, where is Eina? Why does Cal hate Vales gang? And how did Rochdale beat Barcelona?

Jorge wakes the following morning, day three of his week from hell. Eina is still missing, he has no clue where she is, how to find her, or how to tell Pol. He can’t tell Pol. Pol will kill him, slowly. 

“Dani?” You have got to help me, I lost Eina”. It is half past five in the morning, Dani is not even remotely impressed to have been woken up this early when he is on holiday. “You lost what?” “Eina” “What is Eina?” “Pols dog” “Oh”, suddenly wide awake, “he is going to kill you!” “I know, you saw what they did to Marc last year when he broke Pols ankle! I am sure he will think this is much worse, what am I going to do?” “You have to tell him, and you have to tell him now. The longer you leave it the worse it is going to be” “I can’t tell him though Dani, I’m really scared”. 

Jorge knows Dani is right, but he can’t tell Pol. Getting up, waking Pippa and Zuki up, dragging them out for another searching session, but it is unsuccessful, screaming “EINA” over and over again is just giving him a headache, his throat hurts and he is ready to cry. 

Forgetting all about the beagles routine, and there feeding schedule, he rings Dani again. “Dani it is Jorge again, please ring me back when you get this, I don’t know what else to do” Sinking down on to the floor, his head in his hands, he starts to cry. 

He is asleep when Dani finds him, he feeds Pippa and Zuki whose lunch is two hours late, and neither of them are impressed. “Jorge? Come on, get up. It can’t be that bad, where have you looked?” “E-e-ev-ery Where, I can’t fi-fi-nd her”. Tears streaming down his cheeks, “Ppo-ol is g-g-going to k-k-kill me” Sighing Dani knows that Jorge is doomed, he has to find that dog before Sunday, since he is unwilling to tell Pol the truth. Dani stays with him for the afternoon, ordering pizza helping him play with Pippa and Zuki, leaving just before the Barcelona game is due to start. 

Pippa doesn’t put up a fight when Jorge puts her Barcelona coat on, three years of living with Aleix has left her fairly placid when it comes to being dressed up! But Zuki doesn’t like it, growling at him, when he brings it out the draw, sinking her teeth into his hand as he tries to get it on her. Resisting the urge to shout at her, to drive her away like he did Eina, Jorge gives in, letting her off wearing her Barcelona coat. 

It is halftime and the Barcelona Vs Rochdale pre season friendly is a tense nail biting 0-0, Jorge is sat on the floor, despite there being room for him on the sofa, he doesn’t want to break Aleix and Pols rule about him not sitting on the sofa, when his laptop rings with a new video chat. It is Pol and Aleix. Jorge starts to panic again, as he tries to decide what to do, eventually he makes the decision to ignore it, maybe they will think he is asleep.

*

 

Pol, Aleix, Stefan, Marc, Alex, Vale, Colin and Nicky are all getting ready for the party tomorrow evening, most of the guests are flying in tonight and arriving in the morning, they invited everyone that was at Pols party, telling them that they won’t be stringing Marc up this time, maybe! 

Keeping an eye on the time so they can ring Jorge for a football update, and to check on their beloved princesses. “I miss them Pol, this is great, seeing everyone for the first time in months, watching baby Marco and Vale play together, seeing Marc looking after Stefan and Alex, catching up with Colin, but I miss them so much” “Yeah, next time we are inviting everyone to Andorra.” 

Alex is asleep on the sofa, his head resting on Colins lap. “Sounds good, we can have ski jumping contests!” he tells them, “Isn’t it time you guys rung Jorge to check on the angels?” 

“He isn’t answering Pol, what do you think is wrong?” Aleix asks, “He might be asleep, keep trying, and if he doesn’t answer ring his mobile.” But he doesn’t answer. “Who else can tell us the score?” “Ooh try Cal Crutchlow” Pol rings Cal, who answers straight away, “Yes.” “Are you watching the Barcelona match?” “No” “Why not?” “Because I have better things to do than watch some second rate football team no one has ever heard of play Rochdale!” Pol lets out a low growl, exactly like the one Zuki gave Jorge an hour earlier. “Take that back Crutchlow. Barcelona are the greatest football team in the world and you are just jealous!” 

“Maybe I am, maybe I really wanted to be apart of your group, to have friends like you all have. You let Marc in for gods sake, what is wrong with me? I get why you didn’t choose Scott and Bradley, but why not me. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!” Yelling the last five words, leaving Pol scared, as he hands the phone to Aleix. “Save me” he mutters to him. “What’s wrong Cal?” Aleix pretends to be sympathetic while not paying much attention as Cal moans at him. “Okay Cal, I get it, you’re bitter and boring, but what is the Barcelona score? Cal? Are you there?” dropping his phone back on to the sofa, Aleix is horrified, “Pol, he hung up on me!” 

“Don’t worry about it, I found online. It’s 0-0 still” Which is how it stays right up until injury time when Ian Henderson scores the winning goal, to give Rochdale an unlikely victory, “We lost?! Aleix, we lost! Pippa, Eina and Zuki aren’t going to be impressed, they hate losing!” 

*

“Zuki, Pippa it is bed time, come on. Please. I know you lost, but you need to go to bed. Please” Just like on the first night, he is chasing them all over the house, trying desperately to catch just one of the dogs. He tricks Pippa into the closet and leaves her there, while he tries to catch Zuki, who gives him the run around for another hour. “Fine you win, don’t go to bed, stay up all night. See if I care?!” He tells her, as he heads for his own bed, forgetting that Pippa is trapped in the closet.


	4. Gotta find Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eina is desperate to find her daddy, and find out why he abandoned her with this monster.

Eina ran, and kept on running until she could run no more. Stopping to look around, she has no idea where she is. Her instincts are telling her that Daddy went this way, along this road, so all she has to do is follow it and she will find him, and uncle Aleix too. She has to keep going, what is it Daddy is always saying, “Never Give Up?” She is not going to give up, no matter how cold it is getting as it gets darker. 

She misses daddy and fighting with Zuki and cuddles from uncle Aleix, she would do anything to be back with them, happy and safe. Exhausted, and terrified of the unexplained noises and the dark, Eina comes to a rest, finding somewhere quiet and dark to sleep. She has never slept outside at night before, preferring to share daddys bed, or when he is away her bed at daddys mums house. It is uncomfortable, and it is cold, despite it being nearly August, she is freezing.

Jumping at every unexplained noise, Eina hardly gets any sleep, and she is getting hungry. Finding a stream, she can at least have a drink, but she would kill for a steak, rare and juicy, just like daddy cooks, but she can’t find him. She carries on going, trotting alongside the motorway, hoping that she is going in the right direction. But it all looks the same, nothing is familiar. Being cold, lost, hungry and thirsty is a new and unwelcome experience for the spoilt husky, and the urge to find daddy and fix this is not diminishing, she just has to keep going and trust her own instincts.

A second night by the side of the road is looming, as it starts to get dark. Whimpering, quietly, she finds another secluded spot so she can try and get some sleep. Her tummy is growling, she would even eat a bowl of dog food right now, she is that hungry! Forget steak, and sushi, just anything edible will work now. 

Why did daddy leave her with that monster? Didn’t he love her anymore, surely he must know that she ran away, why isn’t he trying to find her, doesn’t he realise that she needs him? Thoughts of abandonment are mingling with her hunger pains now, she just wants somewhere warm and safe now, even if it is not her home. 

One more day, she is going to give him one more day, and if he still doesn’t find her, she will give up, he obviously doesn’t care. Her paws hurt as she limps on, she doesn’t know it, but she is going the right way to the airport. She can’t run anymore though, weak from tiredness and hunger, she can barely keep going. 

Coming to the end of the road, she knows that she needs to get across it. Waiting for a gap in the traffic, she makes it halfway across before she hears the honking of a horn, there is a car right on top of her, slamming its brakes on. She bolts it to the other side, scrambling up the bank and through a hole in the fence. Cutting her leg on broken glass. 

She is done, she can’t physically go any further, every inch of her body aches, as she lies by the side of the road. She has travelled over 100 miles, and is less than 20 miles away from the airport, where she last saw daddy, but that is as far as she can go, it is over. 

She doesn’t even feel hungry anymore, just empty and numb, devastated that she couldn’t find daddy in time, and that he didn’t find her. It is still daylight, and the air is hot and sticky, as she lies completely still, just waiting for the end.

*

Jorge knows it is time to tell Pol. It has been nearly three full days, and he has had no sight of her, but he can’t. He knows that Pol will be devastated, and he doesn’t want to face him, and he is scared of what Vale and his “gang” will do to him. 

*

“Oh look at you, you poor little thing.” Eina looks up into the eyes of a kind looking lady. Something tells her that she can trust this woman, as she allows her to pick her up and carry her into the waiting van. She lies on the front seat, quiet and placid, until they reach their destination, it is a vets office, she can just tell. It smells just like the place daddy took her, where this man stuck needles in her, she starts to whine, which makes the woman laugh. Why would she laugh, Eina wouldn’t laugh at her if the situation was reversed! 

Taking her inside, explaining to the receptionist that she found her by the side of the road, and thinks she might have been hit by a car, as she is obviously in pain. The receptionist leads her away, into a cold sterile room with a table, which she is lifted onto, and left alone. Now she is really confused, why didn’t the woman come with her, daddy never left her alone in these places. The vet takes a look at her leg, which is still really hurting, making the decision to sedate her so he can stitch it without causing her any more stress as she is obviously scared. 

*

She wakes up from her operation hours later, in a cage. There is a bandage around her front left leg, and a cone around her neck to stop her trying to get the bandage off. There is a bowl of water and some disgusting smelling biscuits that she ignores. After spending three days desperately wanting food, she doesn’t want to eat. She still wants Daddy, and uncle Aleix. That is all she really wants. 

And that is what the vet is trying to find for her, she is obviously a pet, with a family. Someone somewhere is going to be frantic with worry. The vet checked the details of her microchip on the international database and he has a phone number. He knows that it is just after midnight, so decides to wait until the morning to ring it. Going to check on his patient, he is glad that she is awake, “It’s okay baby, we are going to find your family, you’ll be home soon, I promise”. Her ears prick at the words “family” and “home”, Daddy? Uncle Aleix? She really hopes he means it, as she settles back down and drifts off to sleep.


	5. Colins party bootcamp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Aleixs party day is here, and Colin has promised them 24 hours of non stop (apart from pre scheduled naps!) partying. Until a phone call from Europe changes everything.

Aleix and Nickys party is going to be a great success, starting at midnight on the 30th of July and the plan is to go all night and all day, finishing at midnight. A 24 hour party! The happy atmosphere is enhanced by Marc not being strung up in a net and being poked with a stick! Most of the riders from all three classes are there, and Colin set up a free bar, and there is food for all tastes. Pol is hanging out by the sushi bar, with a pint, watching Marc awkwardly dancing with his girlfriend. He can’t understand how Marc can be so awkward with both feet on the floor. It is hilarious for him. 

Alex is sat in the corner, avoiding the dance floor with Lily, just talking. He is slowly coming to terms with the fact he will never race again after his accident, he is starting his pre medicine course in Texas in September. Determined to live his life helping others, he wants to give back to the world that helped to save his life after his accident. Both Marc and Emilio Alzamora are going to help pay for the course, telling Alex to use the money he earned from racing to look after his family. 

Stefan has had a really hard time with his own recovery, needing another skin graft operation on the back of his neck before the doctors were willing to declare him fit to start racing again, but he has been training with the help of Marc and Colin for six weeks, and is going to be there in Indianapolis, Colin, Marc and Alex too, right alongside him, cheering him on. 

They needed this party, it feels like a celebration for all of them, and seeing everyone they have been missing is wonderful. Cal isn’t though and after the conversation he had with Aleix and Pol none of them are really surprised. Jorge is still in Andorra looking after Pippa, Zuki and Eina, as far as they are aware, he still hasn’t told Pol the truth, and Pol is blissfully unaware of how much trouble his baby is in. 

“Aleix, we are going for a swim!” Vale tells him, herding him towards the pool, where he has thrown most of the riders, including Pol, who is laughing and encouraging his brother to join them. Diving in, fully clothed like everyone else, Aleix thinks it is a great idea, he has never swum fully dressed, naked yes, but never fully dressed! They divide into two teams and start throwing a ball around, no one is sure what the rules are, or who is winning but it is 5 o’clock in the morning and they’re having a great time. 

After the game is finished, both teams claiming victory, everyone starts to get out, 6:30 is a scheduled break for everyone, including the bar and catering staff, two hours for everyone to get some sleep, when they wake up it is time for breakfast and presents. 

There are sleeping, snoring bodies all over the floor in most of the rooms in the house, some lucky enough to get beds, some sharing beds and sofas, but most are too tired to care about where they sleep. Stefan has his bed, lying across the end is Sandro Cortese, with Scott Redding on the floor, face down and snoring. Pol is asleep in Aleix’ arms in Aleix’ bed while his is home to Jordi Torres and Roger Lee Hayden. 

Aleix is the first to wake up, knowing that it is his birthday and time for his presents, but he can’t move without waking Pol up and is trapped there for nearly half an hour until Pol too is awake. “Breakfast?” he asks the still groggy with sleep Pol, who yawns and nods, “then move and I will go and sort it”. Rolling over so Aleix can get up, falling asleep again once he has moved, Aleix heads for the kitchen, falling over Alvaro Bautista. Swearing and apologising while trying not to laugh at the confused look on Alvaros face, he meets the kitchen staff, a new shift is just starting. 

“Anything I can do to help?” “No, we have it all under control, just go and wake people”. So that’s what he does, making sure he disturbs Pol last! Breakfast is a blur of cranky, sleep deprived motorcycle racers desperate for some more sleep, but Aleix and Nicky won’t let them go back to bed, they want their presents!

It is a scorching day, perfect in Aleix’ eyes, so hot nobody wants to move, he loves all his presents, even if all he got from Scott Redding was a voucher for 10% off a Scott Redding T-shirt. “Scott, this is the same thing you gave Pol last year!” “I know he didn’t want it and it expires soon, so I gave it to you instead” “Thanks” Dripping with sarcasm Aleix throws it on the barbecue. “HEY I could have reused that, it is Iannones birthday soon!” “Yeah and I don’t need a Scott Redding T-shirt!” Andrea yells at him. “Ungrateful, all of you!” “We really need to stop inviting Scott to our parties, he brings rubbish presents!” 

Once the presents are open, Colin leads everyone into his private cinema, screening the 2006 Valencia MotoGP race as a present for Nicky, and the 2011 Barcelona Moto 2 race so Aleix can watch his first world championship podium. It is the happiest morning that they can all remember having for a very long time, the first 12 hours of the party have been just perfect. And they are sure the next 12 are going to be just as special. 

They are just settling down for the lunch time barbecue when Pols phone rings. “Hello?” Aleix looks at the puzzled look on Pols face, which is going whiter by the second becoming horrified by what he is hearing. “She’s okay?” silence again while Pol listens to the voice on the other end, “I am in Texas, I will be there in tomorrow, I promise. Just tell her I love her”. There are tears streaming down Pols face as he hangs up the phone. Everyone is staring at him now. “Pol? What’s happened?” “Eina. She’s hurt. She was found by the road about 20 miles away from Barcelona city centre” “But, she was in Andorra with Jorge. This has to be a mistake” Aleix tries to reassure him

But Pol isn’t listening, he is already dialing Lorenzo. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOG?” He screams down the phone the second Jorge answers. 

Jorge doesn’t know how Pol found out, but he is sure Dani betrayed him. “H-ho-w did you f-find out?” He has never actually heard Pol so angry, Pol has always been the calm rational one, now he is screaming at him, and he can’t handle it. “HOW DID I FIND OUT? SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD, SHE WAS 100 MILES AWAY FROM ANDORRA, STARVING, DEHYDRATED AND INJURED, AND ALL YOU WANT TO KNOW IS HOW I FOUND OUT?!” 

Pol can’t talk anymore, handing the phone to Aleix, he starts to really cry. Falling into Colins arms he sobs on his shoulder. 

“Jorge, it is Aleix, just tell me what happened, and please tell me that Zuki and Pippa are okay.” Aleix is speaking through gritted teeth, seething at what is happening. He gets the full story, that Jorge frightened Eina, who ran away, three days ago. That he accidentally locked Pippa in a closet for 12 hours, and that Zuki and Eina destroyed Aleix’ pole position certificate. “Three days? And you didn’t think to tell me or Pol?” “Yes, but I didn’t want to upset you”, “Yes because this version is so much better! We will be home tomorrow”.

Hanging up, he turns to Colin, “Sorry, we have to go home. Now”. Colin nods. Vale is already organising his private jet, to take them all back to Europe. They are all going, Jorge is going to find out exactly what happens to people who mess with his gang, and his world.


	6. Saving Eina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marquez' are going to war..

Pol is desperate to get back to Europe, to save his baby and punch Jorge in the face! He is not speaking to anyone, especially not Aleix, he is sullen and sulky, and determined to make the rest of them as miserable as he is feeling. 

They have been in the air on Vales plane for nearly 3 hours, normally by now Pol is curled up, using Aleix as a pillow, fast asleep and probably snoring, not pacing up and down anxiously. “Pol? For god’s sake, just sit down” Alex snaps at him, causing him to turn and snap, “SHUT UP YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE, YOU DON’T HAVE KIDS!” “Neither do you, it’s a freaking dog!” 

Pol throws himself at Alex, digging his nails into his cheek bones, screaming at him. He can hear people shouting his and Alex’ names but he ignores them, Alex needs to feel the same pain that he is feeling, and this is the only way. 

Colin pulls them apart, spinning Pol around to face him he slaps him so hard he feels dizzy, “No one touches Alex. Ever. Apologise and then just go and sit down”. But he doesn’t apologise, he just pushes past him and collapses into an empty seat, and just cries himself to sleep.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Colin asks Alex, he is shaking and bleeding. Nodding he allows himself to be hugged by Colin, who conveniently forgets that it was Alex who started the fight. “Sort out your brother Aleix” Colin growls at him, “You’re taking his side? He is a Marquez?” Aleix is shocked, spitting “Marquez” like he is talking about slimy, slippery worms. “Which I thought we decided wasn’t his fault!” Colin hits back, before quickly adding “and we like Marc now”. 

Vale sighs, he doesn’t want to get involved, and he certainly doesn’t want another war. “Colin, Alex started this, Pol is upset, angry and he’s hurting. This is my plane, I make the rules, you will both apologise to Pol. And yes that is my final word, and neither of you want to disagree with me!” 

“So he is allowed to attack Alex unpunished?” “He was provoked Colin, and you have already slapped him! What other punishment did you have in mind?” “I have several ideas, none of which Aleix will allow! I like the idea of locking him in the toilet for the rest of the flight, and I have my whip! He needs to be punished for hurting Alex.” “No, just leave him. I really thought you were a good guy Colin, but you’re a monster. Pol needs us, we are supposed to be his friends. If you really want to be this evil, when we land you and Alex can go straight back to Texas!” “Fine with me. I don’t want to be near that spoilt Espargaro right now”. 

An uncomfortable silence falls over them, Colin can’t believe that he just had that conversation with Vale, but his loyalties will always be with Alex, ever since Christmas when he took care of him when he was ill. In his heart Alex is an Edwards, not a Marquez, and he will always put Alex’ needs above other peoples.

No one speaks for the rest of the flight, not even Alex and Colin. Pol is awake, his head leaning against the window, silent tears streaming down his face. He is in a plane full of his best friends and he has never felt more alone. 

*

They finally land in Barcelona, Colin, Alex and Marc pushing past Pol without a word to him as they head to the check in desk to book flights back to Texas. “I hope your plane crashes, Colin” Aleix yells at his retreating back, as they leave the airport. 

Nicky, Pol, Aleix, Vale and Stefan head towards the carpark and Aleix’ car. Pol climbs into the front seat, he looks so miserable, the hour he slept on the plane is the only sleep he has gotten in nearly twenty four hours and he is exhausted. 

Aleix follows the directions he got from the vet without getting lost. Pulling into the carpark, Pol doesn’t wait for him to park before leaping out. Running into the building, telling the receptionist who he is. 

*

Eina knows that voice, she can hear him. She starts barking, showing more animation than she has since that women bought her here. Her daddy runs into the room, he came back for her! He has been crying. She knows he has, and she can’t wait to sink her teeth into anyone responsible for it. 

“Oh my baby, I am so sorry darling. This should never have happened”, he should never have left his angel. Turning to the vet, “Can I take her home?” He nods, telling him that she will need a checkup in a few days, but that can be done at his local Vet clinic. He unlocks the cage, Eina knowing that her freedom awaits, limps into daddies waiting arms. 

Scooping her up, even though she is starting to get a bit big for it, he carries her back outside into the waiting car. All five of them drive back towards Andorra, Eina sleeping for most of the journey, after spending nearly twenty minutes trying to get comfortable.

*

Jorge is waiting for them, he is terrified of what Colin and Vale are going to do to him, the last four days have been a complete disaster, he is sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands, ignoring the pleas from Pippa and Zuki that they are hungry and bored. 

He doesn’t hear the car pull up outside, but he does hear the door open as Aleix walks into the room, followed by Pol, who is still carrying Eina, Vale, Stefan and Nicky. Stefan making coffee while Aleix has an emotional reunion with his own dogs. 

“Where is Colin?” Jorge finally asks, when they have all sat down. “Don’t care” Aleix replies, “Now, what are we going to do about you?!” “Forgive me and let me leave!” Aleix laughs, high pitched and merciless as he glares at him. “No, no I can’t do that.” Aleix picks Jorge up, throwing him roughly over his shoulder, he takes him to the small pen they use for the dogs when they have loads of people there and want to keep them safe. “You can stay there until we decide” Aleix tells him. He fills the water bowl up for him, turns the light off and shuts the door.

*

“Livio? It is Marc, I will be at Indianapolis, and I will be racing!” Marc is livid that Pol attacked Alex, that Vale actually defended him and stopped Colin from punishing him. He quickly makes the arrangements, before hanging up. “All sorted, don’t worry Alex, I will deal with that spoilt Espargaro, the last time you got hurt it was all my fault, this time I am going to fight for you. That Espargaro won’t know what hit it next weekend!”


	7. The highway to Indy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the journey to Indianapolis

Colin has never felt so angry with Pol, it has been a week since the disastrous flight from Texas and he knows from a short conversation with Vale that Pol is refusing to apologise and doesn’t think he has done anything wrong. It is only him, Alex and Marc at the ranch, he has cancelled the annual pre Indianapolis boot camp, as he just can’t stand entertaining the idea of pretending to be happy right now. He hates not talking to Aleix, but until Pol is ready to apologise, and accept the punishment Colin has in mind for him he is not going to speak to either of them.

“Guys, have you finished packing? We are leaving in ten minutes, and don’t tell me Lily and Dawn are doing all the work while you both lie on the bed and “supervise”!” He yells into Alex’ room, which is exactly what Alex and Marc are doing. Both of them stretched out on Alex’ bed. It is the same room Alex has had since Christmas, the only difference is the picture of Pol on the dartboard with darts in both of his eyes. 

“We are actually ready Grandad”. Alex tells him, knowing that he hates being called that, but because it is Alex, he allows it. Colin grabs Alex’ suitcase and hauls it into the truck, Alex climbing into the drivers seat with Colins keys. “Fine, you can drive for a bit, but we change when we stop for lunch. Marc, this time you actually get to sit in the cab and not the trailer, and I wasn’t even going to tie you up!” Marc actually laughs, even though the memories of last August still haunt him, it is slightly funny now that there is time between him and that awful week. 

“Thanks Colin, can I break Espargaros ankle again?” “Yeah sure, just make it look like an accident! And don’t get caught!” 

*

Vale is in Jorges cage filling up his water bowl. They decided that this is going to be his punishment, living in the dog cage, being fed bread and water. Twice a day they let him out to use the bathroom, and once he is put on a leash and taken for a walk around the garden, but other than that he is in the cage 23 hours a day! 

Danni arrived from Italy, and she and Vale are going to take care of Eina, Pippa and Zuki while Pol and Aleix go to Indianapolis. Eina is starting to feel better, she still has a cone around her neck, but Pol is taking her to the vet to have her stitches out just before they leave. Danni has been cooking them meals all week, and has learnt their routine with help from Pol and Aleix. 

“Vale, when are we getting a dog?” Vale laughs, “surely we have enough chaos in our lives with Marco and the twins will give us lots of sleepless nights in December, I don’t think we have time for a dog too Danni”. “Maybe, but look at these three, they’re wonderful, and they’re so tolerant of Marco, even when he pulls their tails by accident”. 

“Marc is racing again, I just read it on twitter” Aleix tells Pol, Nicky, Stefan, Vale and Danni. “Ugh, that means Alex will be there, and if Alex is there that awful Edwards bloke will be too” Pol says with as much contempt in his voice as he can. “Do you guys want me to come with you?” Vale asks, “No, you stay here with Danni and the dogs, I can handle anything they throw at me” Pol replies, but he is not as confident as he tries to sound. He knows that Colin can hold a grudge and will still be really angry with him, Alex and Marc too. 

Einas last trip to the vet is a success, and she celebrates having full use of her limbs and teeth by running into Jorges cage, and biting him. “Good girl” Pol tells her, scratching behind her ears, just where she likes it the most, as she climbs onto his lap and settles down for a sleep, “now when we are in Aragon later on in the year, you can snack on Marc, Alex and Colin too my angel!”

Finally it is time for them all too leave, Jorge too, he has to go with them, to carry their luggage, and of course he has too race! Vale drives them all to the airport, deciding that Eina should stay home with Danni, they know that Pol is dreading being away from her, but this time it will be different they keep telling him, also reminding him that the faster he is on the bike, the faster he can get home again! 

Aleix tries to check Jorge in with their suitcases but the airport security team won’t let him, so they get him a ticket, one at the back of the plane as far away from the luxury of first class as they can get. Which doesn’t bother Jorge at all, as it means he can finally get away from them for a bit. He has lost nearly five kilos in weight over that week living on bread and water and really is craving a proper meal. 

It is a really long flight, first to New York and then a seven hour layover before they can get their second flight to Indianapolis, Pol spends two hours of this long wait skyping Danni and Eina, telling his precious baby girl that he will be home as soon as he can be, and that he really loves her. 

They get a lot of funny looks from people who don’t know why they have Jorge Lorenzo on a leash, but they ignore them all, telling Jorge that they don’t want him to get lost, that they aren’t going to let him get hurt. This is not punishment, this is protection! They let him curl up under the chair to sleep, telling him that they will wake him up when it is time to get on the second plane. Aleix choosing to wake him up by beating him across the thigh with his leash before dragging him on to the plane, again not letting him sit near them.

*

Hours later they are all at the track, hoping to avoid running into Colin or the Marquez’ until it is absolutely necessary, they know that Marc is at the press conference telling the world that he is back, and Colin will probably be chewing up Alex’ food for him somewhere! 

They don’t know that Marc is back for one reason, and one reason only. Vengeance, he is there only to make sure Pol suffers, and he won’t stop until he has him begging for mercy.


	8. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin has a plan to get revenge on Pol for hurting Alex, he has put a lot of effort into this plan, and he is going to make sure it succeeds.

Friday is Marcs first day back on the bike since Argentina, and he has missed it, he gave all this up to look after Alex after his accident, and he doesn’t regret it at all Alex really needed him, but having his bike back in his life gives him that surge of adrenaline that he has missed so much. He is determined to finish this weekend on top, to show the world that he is still the greatest rider on the grid. That and to rid the world of Pol, to get justice for Alex.

Marc takes the first session slowly, trying to get to grips with the bike and the changes that have been made to it during his absence. Finishing the session in 9th place, nearly a second off the pace of Pol, who is comfortably ahead of everyone else. Lorenzo too is struggling, Marc sees him during sessions and he looks exhausted and ill. 

“What did they do to you?” He asks, Jorge is too scared to say anything, instead he just shakes his head and runs away. “Jorge, stop, come back to our motorhome, please.” Defeated and broke, Jorge follows Marc. Alex and Colin are waiting for him. “Jorge? What are you doing here?” Colin asks, he is surprised to see him, but not shocked at how he looks, it is the same broken look that Marc had last year. 

“V-v-vale, getting a-away from Vale” Colin sighs, it is starting again, well this time he is going to have nothing to do with it. Apart from their plan for Pol, he is getting everything he deserves. “What has he done to you?” “The week before we came here, he made me live in a cage and made me eat bread and water. 23 hours a day in a cage I couldn’t stand up in, it was dark and it was tiny. I couldn’t cope with it any longer. And Vale said I have to go back in there when I get back”. Jorge starts to cry, “I c-can’t d-do it Colin. I can’t” 

“At least I got a trial Colin!” Marc tells him, “not a very fair trial, but at least it was a trial!” Colin sighs, getting his phone out he rings Vale. 

“What?” “Jorge, you can’t do this to him. He didn’t lose Pols spoilt dog on purpose, Pol is an idiot for blaming this on him”. “Watch me!” Vale tells him and hangs up. 

“That went well! It’s okay Jorge, you can come back to Texas with us, we will get you justice just like we are working on getting it for Alex. Pol actually physically assaulted him, and apparently that is okay now in Vales world. Innocent Alex, who could have died a few months ago, mercilessly attacked by Pol” Colin rambles on like that, not making much sense for about half an hour, repeating the same line about how innocent Alex is, and that Pol needs to learn that there are, and that there will be consequences, and nothing anyone can say will protect him forever. 

“What are you going to do to him?” “If it was up to me, he would be given a trial, and when found guilty, stripped naked and beaten in front of the entire paddock, but Vale won’t let it happen, so we just have to be subtle about it. First we turn the rest of the riders against him, we feed them information about Pol that will make them hate him, like I hate him, then we work on his friends. Finally his brother, and then when he feels totally alone, we convince him that the only way to get his friends back is to voluntarily give up racing and come and work for me, and when I say work I mean he will be treated even worse than Marc was”. 

“It is an evil plan Colin. I like it!” Jorge tells him. “How can I help?” “You’re his teammate, get under his skin, ridicule him, laugh at him, make him feel as worthless as he is in reality.” “I can do that!” Jorge tells him, smiling now. “Can I stay here tonight?” “Yeah, the sofa is pretty big, I will grab you a blanket”. 

They spend the evening talking, making plans, eating, laughing. Jorge is happier than he has felt for weeks, thousands of miles away from those dogs, he finally feels safe. Deep inside he knows that Pol really hasn’t done anything wrong, that none of this is his fault, but right now all he cares about is revenge. And he will do anything to get it.

*

Jorges alarm wakes him up the following morning, Colin’s sofa is surprisingly comfortable, and it is qualifying day, and he is going to get pole. Steely determination on his face as he marches up pitlane and into his garage. Pol is already there, his laptop set up, he is chatting to Danni, a big happy smile on his face as he discusses his plans for next week when he is home. Jorge would love nothing more than to wipe that arrogant smirk off Pols face, and he is going to do it on track. 

But he can’t, Pol dominates FP3, FP4 and claims pole by nearly a quarter of a second from Jorge and Pedrosa. Having to watch Pol being hugged by Aleix is parc ferme makes Jorge feel sick, it doesn’t matter what they do, who they hurt, somehow they always seem to end up on top. 

The post qualifying press conference is awkward, with only Pol happy to be in the room being interrogated by journalists. 

*

Back in the comfort of Colin’s motorhome, Colin wants to know why Marc hasn’t collided with Pol yet, he is here to do just that, “I will do it tomorrow during warm up, the shortest time for him to get over any possible injury. Trust me Colin, I have it all under control. Colin orders pizza for him and Alex, they don’t have to race and can pig out on junk food all weekend, while Jorge and Marc eat pasta and salad. 

There is a knock on the door, opening it to find Stefan there, he struggled a lot on the bike, his neck is really hurting. “Colin, can I come in?” Colin smiles, “Of course, how are you feeling?” “Rough, I just told the team that I am pulling out of tomorrow, it just hurts too much” Colin leads him into the main room, telling him to lie down on the sofa and he will give him a massage, just like the physio taught him too. Relaxing Stefan falls asleep on the sofa. “Sorry Jorge, looks like you are on the floor now!” Jorge just laughs, “It’s fine, I am going back to my own motorhome now. I will see you all tomorrow, night Marc, Alex” “Night Jorge” they both yell from Alex’ room where they are playing FIFA, which Alex is winning, like he always seems too.

*

Marc stays true to his vow. Staying on Pols tail during warm up following him down pitlane and back out on to the track right at the end for the practise starts, Pol stops, his left leg out stretched on the floor, ready for his practise start. Marc doesn’t, aiming for Pols leg he hits it, dragging Pol off the bike and onto the floor. He doesn’t move as the other bikes all take desperate avoidance actions. Colin and Alex are watching on the TV monitor, as the minutes tick by, and Pol is still not moving. They can see Aleix is with him, his helmet is off and he is crying. 

Colin’s conscience is beginning to set in, telling Alex that he is going to the medical centre, to see if there is anything he can do to help. “Colin, he still hasn’t moved. He is going to be okay, right?

Isn’t he?”


	9. Marc's Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is desperate to bury the truth, but these things are impossible to keep secret.

Colin knows that Marc went to far, that he didn’t want this to happen. He is standing outside the medical centre, with Alex, waiting for news about Pols condition. They don’t know where Marc is, they saw him get up and walk away, so they know he is okay. 

Aleix is inside, he has never been more terrified, they are organising Pols transfer to the hospital for surgery. His leg is broken in three places, and he has lost a lot of blood. He needed a blood transfusion, and is still unconscious. 

*

Marc manages to convince race direction that it was an accident, pretending that he is sorry and that he is worried about Pol. Joining Alex and Colin outside the medical centre, he tells them that he has not been punished, that he is free to win the race this afternoon. “Race? Do you really think that will still happen?” “Why shouldn’t it, he will be fine in a week for two. The main thing is that everyone believes it was a genuine accident.” Colin and Alex are disgusted, their anger at Pol has vanished, they just need him to be okay.

*

Vale has just returned from his morning run with the dogs, he is loving life in the mountains, the weather is wonderful, there is a happy relaxed atmosphere there. He knows why Pol and Aleix wanted to move here. And it wasn’t solely for the tax relief. 

“Hi Danni, I’m home! What’s for lunch?” “Vale sit down”. He doesn’t like the serious look on her face, he knows that something is wrong, sitting on the sofa, allowing Eina to leap up onto his lap, he looks at her with fearful anticipation. 

“Pol’s hurt. Marc hit him at the end up warm up when they were doing practise starts”. “So Colin got his revenge. Is he okay?” “I don’t know. I tried calling Aleix but he isn’t answering, I’m really scared Vale”. “Will you be okay here? I am going straight to Indianapolis, if you want I can take Marco with me, just leave you with the dogs”. 

“It’s okay, leave him with me, Pol needs your undivided attention and all of your support. Go and pack while I book you a plane ticket”. 

Vale: Aleix, I am on my way, tell Pol to just hang on, and that I love him. 

The flight to New york seems twice as long as it usually is, he is paying a small fortune for the in flight Wi-Fi refreshing the MotoGP twitter feed every five seconds for updates. The three races took place, which can only mean good news, they would cancel them if it was really serious. He has had no messages from Aleix, no official news has been posted other than Pol is missing the race due to injury. 

He lands in New York, trying to ring Aleix again, but it goes straight to voicemail. It is nearly 24 hours since the crash, and there is still no news, there are rumours on Twitter, but he is avoiding them. Another two hours and he is in Indianapolis, heading for the hospital in his rental car.

*

Colin and Marc are in the waiting room, discussing what happened. “You can’t tell anyone, you said I could hurt Pol. This was your idea! If anyone found out that it wasn’t an accident, Aleix would kill me, race direction would ban me for life. I know you feel bad, I do too, but I can’t have my life ruined again.” They have no idea that they aren’t alone in the room, there is someone else there too. Someone who is streaming the conversation on the internet. Now the whole world is going to know Marcs terrible secret. 

*

Aleix is exhausted, he hasn’t slept or eaten, or left Pols bedside. His phone lights up with new messages every minute, but he hasn’t answered any of them. Pol survived the surgery, and the two blood transfusions and is in a coma. Stefan and Nicky have both been to visit, and he knows that Vale and their parents are on their way to Indianapolis, but he feels so desperately alone. 

*

Vale has arrived, he is watching the video with Marc’s confession, and he has never been more disgusted at him, not even when he slept with Danni was he as angry as he is now. Knowing that Marc deliberately rode into Pol as part of some petty vendetta, makes him feel physically sick just thinking about it. He knows that there is no possible way he can forgive Marc for this. 

“Aleix, how is he?” he asks, walking into the room. “Not good, he has a broken leg, arm, collarbone and concussion, they don’t actually know if he will ever wake up. What am I going to do Vale, I love him so much, and I can’t even think about trying to live my life without him”. Aleix starts to cry for the thousandth time in twenty four hours there are tears freely flowing down his face. 

Vale knows that if he tells Aleix the truth now, he will do something terrible that he will regret. He also thinks Aleix has the right to know. This is the hardest decision he has had to make, and he can’t make it, he can’t tell him, but the longer he leaves it the worse he feels. 

“You know if you want to go and get some sleep, I can stay here with him, or I could get you something to eat” Aleix ignores him though, he is finally reading his massages. There are mindless twitter trolls telling him that they hope Pol dies, and he blocks every single one of them. Finally he gets to the link to the video. “Bloody hell. Vale have you seen THIS?” Throwing his phone under Vales nose, “I am going to kill him!” Vales silence tells Aleix that he has seen it, “You knew about this didn’t you?” “Yeah, I watched the video just before I came in, I was going to tell you in a bit, I just thought you needed a few minutes to talk about Pol without wanting to kill anyone. I sent the video to race direction and they’re opening an investigation. Marc will be punished, trust me”. 

“Promise?” Aleix asks him, Vale nods, “He will get everything he deserves”. 

*

By the following morning, the whole world has seen the video, Marc has no idea what is going to happen now, but he has been summoned to an emergency meeting, and he has been advised to seek legal advice. Colin really doesn’t want to stand by him, but he knows that he encouraged Marc to do this, this is partly his fault. 

Alex is suffering too, even though Colin and Marc have both made official statements claiming that Alex had no idea about the plan, because they knew that he wouldn’t approve if he did know, and that they didn’t want to put him in this position. 

*

Pol is awake, confused, disorientated, and the pain is so deep that morphine isn’t dulling it completely. Aleix, his parents, his sister, Vale, Nicky and Stefan are all there, happily violating the no more than two guests rule, and the family only rule, to stay together with him. They haven’t told him about Marc yet, but they are going too, when he is feeling better. 

“Where is Eina?” Are the first words out of his mouth, “Danni has her, she is safe”. Vale reassures him, showing him the latest photo she has sent of Marco and Eina happily sleeping together on the sofa. He tries to smile, but it turns into a pained grimace, which no one fails to spot. “You need to sleep”, Aleix tells him, watching him fall asleep again. “So do you Aleix”, “I know” He replies, climbing back onto the chair next to Pols bed. “No Aleix, you need a real bed, and you really need a shower!” “I can’t leave him” “You can, I can stay here for him” his mum tells him, “it’s okay Aleix, he is perfectly safe here, with us, go and lie down”.

He agrees, but only after they all reassure him that they will ring him if anything happens, checking into the hotel near the hospital, he has his first shower in 48 hours, before collapsing onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	10. A Little Slice of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole world seems to be falling apart around Alex' shoulders, and he has no idea how he is going to cope.

“Who filmed it Colin? Why would Marc do something so terrible? I thought it was going to be different this time, I thought he had changed”. It has been a week since the accident, he is at home with Colin, he has no idea where Marc is. He isn’t answering his phone. Not even to Alex. He has asked Colin the same questions every single day, and he still has no answer for him. Every day he tries to ring Valentino or Aleix for an update on how Pol is recovering, but neither of them will talk to him. 

Alex’ phone lights up with another message, hoping it is from Marc he grabs it from the table. Only it isn’t, it is just a Twitter notification, telling him that he is a worthless, vile troll and that they wish it was him lying in that bed. “Another one?” “Yeah, why does everyone hate me so much?” “They don’t, they hate Marc, none of this is your fault, I told him he could do it, no I didn’t want Pol to get hurt, and Vale was right. I was being selfish and an idiot. But we will get through this, Pol will be fine, and although our friendship will probably never get through this, in time things will get better”. “Promise?” Colin just nods, and they fall into a comfortable silence.

*

Aleix is watching Pol sleep, this last week has been a complete disaster, he hates Marc, he hates the hotel room he is staying in and he really hates seeing Pol in pain. Vale is still there, everyday, he misses Danni and Marco so much, but the idea of abandoning Aleix while he needs him so much is just not a possibility. 

They too want to know who filmed it, they spend hours discussing it, but they have no clue. “I know this is going to sound crazy Aleix, but the one person I really want to talk this through with IS Colin. We always figured this stuff out together”. Aleix sighs, he knows that Vale is right, he really misses Colin too. “Maybe when he rings next, we could actually speak to him!” “What if Marc is there though?” 

*

Marc is alone, he flew back to Europe the Monday after the race and is hiding in Titos rented Paris apartment, hoping that no one thinks to look in here, hopefully not even Tito. His phone is ringing constantly, but he doesn’t answer, not even when it is Dawn ringing him. He knows that he has messed up his relationship not only with her, but with Alex and Colin and their friends. 

He is starting to feel so guilty, but he has no idea how to sort it out, he can’t talk to Aleix. Aleix would kill him, slowly. And he would deserve it he thinks, as he sinks back down into the same corner he hid in when he was hiding from Colin. He knows that he has to face the world at some point, but he knows that he isn’t ready, he has serious doubts that he will ever be ready.

He is due to attend a meeting with race direction the Thursday before Brno, but it is now Sunday, he missed the meeting, and he has no idea what happened in any of the three races. He doesn’t really care, he knows that his career is over. and it is all his own fault.

The longer he stays there, the more interested he is becoming in finding out just who filmed that conversation, why did they show it to the whole world? 

*

“Aleix, I want to go home”. “I know you do, I want you to go home to, me, you and Vale. All of us. Together” Pol knows that he is whining, but he can’t help it. He is bored and fed up. All he wants is to go home, curl up on the sofa with Eina and throw rocks at Marquez. “When?” “Soon, trust me” “How soon?” “Soon”. Pouting slightly, Pol sinks back into the pillow, a look of bitter resentment on his face as he looks at his healthy visitors. “Pol?” “What?” “Want a cuddle?” Pol just nods, as Aleix climbs onto the bed next to him. 

“I know you are bored, and you want to go home, you just have to trust me that everything is going to work out.” “I do. you know I do, but Aleix? What is going to happen now? Marc did this to me because Colin told him too, I know I punched Alex, but how is this fair?” “It’s not fair, none of this is fair, but we are working on getting you justice.” “Who made the video?” 

“We don’t know!”

*

“I know what Marc did was awful, but I think I still love him. I have seen the loving, romantic side of him, and I can’t just switch that off”. Alex doesn’t know what to say to that. The months after the accident were the happiest of his life, the four of them had such a fantastic time together, and it is over. He understands how Dawn feels, he still loves Marc too. 

“How can we ever sort this out?” “I don’t think we ever can, you have lost your brother, I lost my boyfriend, this whole thing is one big mess” And Alex is crying. He can’t stop now he has started, lying in Lilys arms sobbing his heart out. “I’m sorry” Dawn mouths, “I didn’t mean to upset him”. “It’s fine, everything will work out.”

Colin tries for the hundredth time to phone Aleix, and is shocked when he answers. “What?” His voice dripping with hostility. “How’s Pol?” “In pain, miserable, bored. How do you think he is?” “I am so sorry” “SO YOU SHOULD BE!” Aleix explodes, “HE COULD HAVE DIED COLIN, AND FOR WHAT? WHAT DID HE DO THAT WAS SO TERRIBLE. THAT YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS JUSTIFIED?!” “He didn’t do anything. You have no idea how bad I feel about this, please Aleix, just hear me out” He can hear Aleix’ heavy, angry breathing, but he is quiet, letting Colin know that he is still listening. 

“What happened had nothing to do with Alex, he had no idea. When I told Marc to hurt Pol, I didn’t think he would actually do it” “Is that everything?” “Please forgive Alex” Aleix snorts with disgust as he hangs up. 

*

It is getting dark, Colin and Alex are stretched out on the sofa eating pizza, when the doorbell rings. “Stay there sweetheart, I will get it” Colin tells him getting up. Colin is shocked when he answers the door. 

“Hi. What are you doing here?”

“I came to give you this. It was me, I filmed it”


	11. The curse of Calvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter, jealous and desperate to ruin everyones happiness. Including his own.

“You?” Colin spits, “Why?” “I had too, do you have any idea how much I wanted to be a part of your gang, right in the heart land and not on the outside. I went to your auditions, and you let Bradl back in because he got hurt. You let Marquez in. I had to destroy him”. “So you did this to get back at Marc, not because you thought Pol deserved justice?” “No. Pol deserved the truth, getting to expose Marc was just a delightful bonus. And you never know, Honda might let me have his ride!” 

“Why are you here Cal? What do you want? There is no gang for you to join now, it’s over” “I don’t know, I thought that if I told the world what Marc did, I could be a part of it, but it didn’t work, it never works. Never! It is so unfair”. 

“You know that if you want friends, you could always try being nice to people! What do you think made us all such great friends in the first place?” “I thought it was a shared interest in torturing Marc?! Didn’t you whip him?” “He deserved that” “You threw him out of a plane!” “No, Nicky Hayden did, and he deserved that too!” “You stole his brother!” “Alex is my best friend, and I would do anything for him, I didn’t steal him, I rescued him”. “That’s what you think”. 

Colin is starting to get angry, he hates anyone criticising Alex. Grabbing Cal, he forces him into the house, dragging him towards the living room. “Tell Alex what you just told me!” “Oh god, is he always here? What kind of relationship are you having, it’s sick, you’re twice his age” “Huh? Grandad what is he talking about?” “He was the one who filmed that conversation” “Why Cal?” “I don’t know, I thought that I could replace Marc.” “He also thinks you living here with me is twisted and morally repugnant” 

“But I love you Colin, we are family. I wouldn’t be alive without you right now. You gave me the strength to keep fighting after the accident. You were there for me when I really needed someone, there is nothing wrong with having friends, and people who love you Cal, just because you are bitter and have no friends, let’s face it, not even a dog would choose to live with you! You don’t have to hate everyone who does. Why did you come here, because I doubt it was to tell us you filmed Marc and Colin.”

Suddenly Cal has no idea why he did come here, why did he tell Luccio that he was injured and couldn’t race, to come here. What did he hope to achieve by telling Colin that he did it? No one here cares about him. “Fine, I give up. You live your sad lives, keep telling yourselves that you are normal. I am going back to my life.”

“No” Colin tells him. “You aren’t. You wanted to replace Mark so badly, well you can!” Colin tells him, picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder and dragging him up the stairs, and into Marcs old prison cell. “Good night Calvin”, he says to him as he backs away, locking the door behind him.

*

Vale is awoken by his phone ringing. “What is it now Colin?” “Crutchlow”. “No you idiot it’s Vale!” “It was Crutchlow.” “I’m sorry, what was Crutchlow?” “You wanted to know who filmed it, it was Crutchlow” “How do you know?” “Because I have him locked up in my prison cell! Vale we really need to talk. Properly” “Okay. When and where?” “Could you come here?” “How? I am looking after Aleix and Pol, remember Pol? Marc tried to kill him” “Drop the sarcasm Vale, will you come here or not?” “Let me talk to Pol and Aleix, I am not promising anything though.”

Vale: Aleix, just had a call from Colin, he wants us to go to his place for a meeting. He has something we need to know.  
Aleix: Are you joking?!  
Vale: No. Think they will let Pol out if he isn’t flying back to Europe?   
Aleix: Maybe, and he is bored here. Maybe we could go back to Texas. Hear Colin out, but no Marquez’ 

Vale texts Colin, Aleix said yes, but only if there are no Marquez’ not even Alex.   
Colin: Fine. But this is Alex’ home, he has done nothing wrong. 

*

“Alex, they agreed to come here, but only if you aren’t here”. “That’s fair. Colin?” “Yes”. “Have you fed the prisoner?” Colin laughs, “I knew I was forgetting something!” “I am going to stay with Lily, let me know when it is safe to come home”. “I will, and don’t worry, this will work”. “I know, I trust you, and feed Cal!” 

Colin: All sorted Vale, Alex is staying with Lily. When will you get here?  
Vale: Thursday, the doctors won’t let Pol go until then.  
Colin: Okay. I will see you on Thursday.

Vale doesn’t reply, instead he rings Danni. “Vale, its 2am what’s wrong?” “A six hour time difference! Sorry. I just wanted you to know that we are leaving for Texas on Thursday morning.” “Texas?!” “Yeah, Colin wants to talk, and I think I am finally calm enough to listen”. “Okay, just don’t hit him! Are Aleix and Pol going too?” “Yeah, if all goes according to plan, we will be home by Saturday, and I can give my baby a cuddle. I miss you all so much, even my twins, and I have never even met them!” Danni sighs, “I miss you too, and we are getting a dog!” “Fine, we can have a dog. Good night honey.” “Night Vale.” “I love you”, he whispers to the phone after he hangs up.

*

Cal has been banging mercilessly on the door, screaming at Colin to let him out, that he can’t keep him here forever. He will tell the whole world that he is being held against his will, and that Alex and Colin are having an affair. “SHUT UP!!! YOU KNOW THE LONGER YOU SPEND MOANING THE LONGER IT IS GOING TO BE BEFORE I FEED YOU RIGHT?” 

It is hours later when the banging and the threats stop, Cal exhausted and starving falls back onto the hard, uncomfortable bed and starts to cry, eventually falling asleep. There are two slices of dry bread and a glass of water on the floor next to the bed when he wakes up. With a note from Colin. 

Morning Calvin, here is todays meal. Enjoy. Love Colin. P.S you can thank Alex for this, as I wasn’t planning on feeding you at all!

*

Stefan and Nicky arrive on Wednesday evening. There are so many happy memories associated with the ranch, and they both hope that this will be one too.


	12. Reconciliation starts with "I'm Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are needed, but will everyone be satisfied?

“Aleix. I’ve changed my mind, I am staying here.” Aleix and Vale are well aware that Pol is dreading going back to Texas and facing Colin. “No, you are coming with us, I know you’re scared, but it will be fine”. “I’m not scared, I like it here”. “No you don’t, you have done nothing but complain about how bored you are!” 

Pol, resigned to his fate, falls silent. He is sick of the hospital, but the idea of seeing Alex, Colin and probably Marc disgusts him, he isn’t remotely frightened, he just doesn’t want to see them. He just wants to go home and be with his princess. 

“I have just spoken to the doctor, he said we can leave as soon as we are ready”. Vale tells Aleix as he walks back into the room. “We’re ready, aren’t we Pol?” There is a hint of confrontation in Aleix’ voice as he picks Pol up and puts him in the wheelchair. Rolling his eyes is the only answer he gets as they head out of the room. 

It is cold and drizzling, when Pol gets his first taste of fresh air in nearly two weeks. Aleix and Vale help him into the car, reminding him that it is a really long journey to Texas, and that they’ll be stopping somewhere over night. “You could just drive me to the airport and let me go home, you don’t need me there”. “This isn’t up for negotiation, you are coming with us, whether you want to or not!” 

“Fine, wake me up when we get to the hotel”, Pol tells him, sinking back into the seat and pulling out his phone. 

*

“Colin. You can’t keep me here forever, please just let me go and I will keep quiet about everything. I promise.” “No, Aleix will be here soon with Pol and Vale. You can tell them what you told me, and you aren’t leaving until you apologise to Alex.”

“Isn’t refusing to apologise to Alex what got you into this mess? You do know he is a grown up right? He really needs to toughen up and learn to fight his own battles!” “He nearly died” “Yes I know, and so did Pol, and Bradl, have you stopped to think about how many people have actually been hurt by this war you and Vale waged on Marc?!” 

It hadn’t occurred to Colin that there is a link between everything that has happened and his inability to compromise. He knows that Cal actually has a valid point, maybe, just once he could let this go. Accept that Cal has a point of view that is different from his.

“Okay, I will allow you to leave, but you need to talk to Pol and Aleix first. Please tell them that the reason that you filmed it was because you wanted justice for Pol.” Cal agrees, letting Pol believe that he cares about him will make everything easier, and probably help him get out of here in one piece. 

*

“Pol? Wake up, we’re here!” It has been a long journey, getting more tense with every mile they get closer to Texas, and the ranch. Pol is grouchy and irritable, even more so than usual, “I am awake”, he mumbles, pulling himself up into a sitting position, moaning when he moves. 

Getting him out of the car, they all head towards the front door. Together, determined to put on a united front. 

Stefan answers the door, throwing himself into Aleix and Vales arms for a hug, before stepping back and letting them in. 

Cal Crutchlow is sitting on the sofa, in between Nicky and Colin. “Well?” Aleix asks, anger and contempt in his voice as he finally confronts one of the monsters who hurt his brother. It is Cal who answers him, “I was in the room, I went to see if Pol was going to be okay. Colin and Marc came into the waiting room, they were arguing. So I hid. When I realised what they were talking about I had to film it. They’re vile, evil people. Both of them”. And breaking the agreement he has with Colin, “Alex too”, he adds. Before getting up and walking out.

“Pol, I am so sorry, you didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve any of it. I should have apologised to you on that plane. Things should never have got this far. I don’t expect you to forgive me, I haven’t even begun to earn your forgiveness. But I want to try, please Pol, just let me try” 

Aleix really wants to interrupt, to tell Colin to go to hell. But he knows that this is Pols decision, and he respects that. Slowly, Pol nods, he can forgive Colin, and he knows that in time he will forgive Alex. But never Marc. “Okay, but I want to go home. And I never want to see Alex or Marc again” There is deep pain in Colins heart, but he tries to hide it. He knows, deep down that the gang is over. All their happy memories are a thing of the past. 

*

And it is, as the three of them drive back towards the airport, there is an unhappy silence in the car. Not even Pol is snoring, as they finally head home. 

*

Colin: Alex, they’ve gone, you can come home now.  
Alex: It didn’t go well. Did it Grandad?  
Colin: You can tell from one text?  
Alex: You’re my best friend, of course I can, be home in about an hour. I love you.   
Colin: I love you too.

“Colin? Can I still stay? Or don’t you want me anymore?” “Of course you can stay Stefan! You don’t even need to ask.” 

Nicky doesn’t stay, telling Colin and Stefan that he will see them soon, but there is no reason for him to be there anymore.

*

There is a place 3000 miles away from Texas, an apartment in Paris. Home to Tito Rabat and Marc Marquez, hiding in the corner, pretending that no one can see him is a terrified Jorge Lorenzo. He jumps out of his skin when the doorbell rings. Tito laughs as he opens the door to Cal. 

“Yes?” “I want to join”. “Join what?” “A new and improved gang. No Espargaros. No Rossi. Just you, me, Marc, Jorge and a few others once we have found a fair way to judge them”. “How about Alex?” Marc asks. “He won’t leave Colin, you know that”. 

“I have a girlfriend in Texas, I have to go back”. “Do you?” “Yes, I love her. I loved my life in Texas, I am such an idiot”. Marc starts to cry, for the first time since the crash, the reality of everything he has lost starts to sink in.


	13. New friends, old enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tito has a plan. A new gang that will overshadow the old one.

Tito has a plan, probably not a very sensible plan, but a plan nonetheless. He has been trying to tempt Jorge out from the corner for nearly three weeks, he has tried food, he has tried vodka, he has even tried telling him that his contract will only be renewed if he comes out. But nothing is working. It is breaking his heart watching the once strong, self assured Spaniard jump out if his skin every time the doorbell rings. Marc isn’t helping, for the last three weeks he has done nothing but lie on the sofa and cry. He misses Alex and Dawn so much it is like having a permanent toothache, it hurts constantly as he stares at the blank TV.

“Marc, stop moping. Cal is on the way here with Maverick Vinales and Jack Miller, can you please clean up this mess, if we want to start a gang to rival the old one we will need to impress our potential new members!” Marc doesn’t move, he just continues to lie on the sofa with a blank look in his eyes. “MARC, NOW!” Sighing Marc drags himself into a sitting position. “What’s the point? My life is over. I lost my brother, again. I lost my girlfriend, I lost my career. It isn’t fair”. “You are still so selfish aren’t you?! Your whole life has been all about you, what you want, what other people can do for you. Well Marc, this time you have to work for a change. Fight for what you want.”

Marc knows that Tito is right, but he hates to admit it. Admitting he is wrong is a sign of weakness. 

*

Less than an hour later, Tito is cleaning the flat, while Marc still hasn’t moved. Jorge is still in the corner pretending that no one can see him, when Cal arrives back with Maverick Vinales and Jack Miller. “Is that the best you can get?” Marc asks with an arrogant sneer on his face. “Valentino would make mincemeat out of them, they’re just children” 

Jack snorts, slightly offended. “I am older than your brother, Marc, and he hates me remember?” Marc does remember. He had to listen to Alex moan about Jack throughout most of last year, smiling now, “Yeah I remember. So what is the plan?” 

“We could use a few more members, there is us six and I was thinking maybe two more.” Tito tells them, “There’s five of us here though” Maverick tells them, having not spotted Lorenzo in his corner. “No, there’s six” Tito tells him, pointing out Jorge, who jumps like a startled rabbit. “I-I-I’m No-nno-not here!” he mumbles, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as his pale, scared face stares through Maverick.

“What happened to him?!” Maverick asks in shock. “Aleix Espargaro!” Tito replies, “But he is such a great guy, and when I spoke to him last he was looking after Pol.” “It is a really long story, but Jorge was dog sitting and accidentally lost Eina” “O” Is all that Maverick can think to say. He knows that Aleix is unlikely to forgive him, and he knows that Marc nearly killed Pol, everyone knows that. 

“So, what is the point in this?” “I really want to say revenge, revenge for everything that they have gotten away with, all the evil they inflicted on Marc and on Jorge, but right now, we need to help Jorge, we need to convince him that Aleix will never be allowed to hurt him ever again.” It sounds like a lot of hard, probably unrewarding work to Maverick, and Jack Miller doesn’t feel too enthusiastic either. But if it means he can get back at Alex Marquez for beating him, he is in.

Walking over to where Jorge is hiding, “YO! LORENZO!” He yells, causing a startled Jorge to back right into the corner. “Jack, stop, he needs to be gently coaxed from his corner” “Yeah, because that has worked out well for you! It’s time to try the Jack Miller Method!” 

*

Pol is finally able to hobble around the house on crutches, five weeks after the accident, he is still in pain, but being at home, with Aleix, Eina, Pippa and Zuki for company have made a real difference for him and he is no longer sulking all the time. Valentino has finished moving in next door, and he brings Marco to visit daily, and they’re planning on things to do once Pol is fully recovered, usually involving painful scenarios for Marc which are fun to plan, even if they’ll never happen.

They don’t talk about Colin, not even after they have spoken to Stefan, who they know is staying with him and Alex in Texas. There is so much that is missing in their lives now. Nothing feels right. 

Valentino really wants to fix everything, he misses Colin, he misses all the fun they used to have together, the way they all knew what the others were thinking without needing to speak. That comfortable silence that they all shared when they just relaxed and enjoyed being together. 

They are all sitting in Aleixs living room. Marco is asleep. Danni has her head resting on Vales shoulder, Pol has his legs resting on Aleix, and Eina is asleep in the gap between them. Pippa and Zuki are both in bed, but ever since Pol came home, Eina has refused to leave his side. 

It is nearly midnight, they are watching a movie, one Valentino promised them that they would enjoy, but Pol is asleep and Aleix is reading a magazine, neither of them got the point of the movie and lost interest within ten minutes. The film is almost over when the doorbell rings. 

“What the hell, it’s nearly midnight.” Vale announces to the tired disinterested room, getting up to answer the door, he finds Alex Marquez on his doorstep. “MARQUEZ?!” He shouts, which gets everyone elses attention, Aleix moving Pol out the way to go and confront one of the monsters he never wanted to see ever again. He is surprised that it is Alex and not Marc, Alex belongs in Texas with Colin, not here on his doorstep at 11:45 at night.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you ever again”, Aleix growls at him, anger and hatred in his voice, as he glares at Alex, not noticing his red rimmed eyes from where he has been crying. Alex tries to speak, but he can’t. He just stands there crying. Alarmed, Aleix tries to get him to stop, but he won’t.

Leading him into the kitchen, he sits him down at the table. “Alex. What’s wrong? Where’s Colin?” 

“I-I do-do-n’t know”. “What do you mean you don’t know? Alex, what is going on?” “C-c-colins Missing”


	14. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Colin really missing? Or is it a trick to make Aleix forgive him?!

Aleix is sceptical, Valentino too. This is a ruse to get them to forgive Colin, Alex and Marc and they are not going to fall for it. They’re really not that stupid. 

Aleix: Nice try Colin, but we weren’t born yesterday!

He doesn’t get a reply. He wasn’t really expecting one, so he tries a different tactic

Aleix: We threw Alex in the pool, I think he drowned. 

Still nothing.

Aleix: Oh, he is still alive, he’s just trying to climb out now. OH NO lightning! 

Knowing that is the one thing that will get Colin to admit that this isn’t real. But he still gets no answer. 

“Alex, you can tell Colin that we aren’t going to fall for your games. Now get out!” 

“It’s not a g-g-game, Aleix, I’m sc-sc-scared.” “Oh for gods sake, give it up and go home! Actually you don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here. I know this isn’t real, we all know.”

“He can stay here tonight”. Spinning round, Aleix sees Pol standing in the doorway. “What? Why?” “Well it is raining, it is dark, and I don’t want to be responsible for him crashing the car, I am not evil like Marc is.” 

Knowing Pol has a point, Aleix sighs. “Fine but he sleeps in the dog cage! And I am keeping his phone, so that when Colin texts him for an update I know that I am right!” Aleix forcibly pushes Alex into the empty cage, slamming and locking the door. Alex, now really worried about Colin and in a cold, dark, tiny cage he can’t stand up in really starts to cry. He can’t stop. 

*

“Aleix, we have a spare room, why don’t you let Alex sleep in it, he doesn’t have to stay in the cage!” “No Pol, if he gets out he can send a message to Colin, it is better like this.” Pol rolls his eyes, limping up the stairs so he can go to bed, he knows that arguing with Aleix is just pointless when he is in this kind of mood. 

Aleix reads through all of Alexs text messages, skimming the mushy ones between Alex and Lily, and the mushier ones between Alex and Colin, but there is no hint of a plan. The last of the messages from Colin just says that he is going to get some shopping, nothing suspicious. The next 50 messages are from Alex, and they are sounding more desperate and afraid as they go on. 

But Aleix is still suspicious, Colin is a lot cleverer than he looks, this could easily be a setup. Ringing Stefan Bradl, thinking that he might still be in Texas. Stefan sounds exhausted when he finally answers. “Colin?” “No, it’s Aleix, what is going on Stefan?” “Colin went out to get some shopping a few days ago, and never came back. We have been looking everywhere. Now Alex has vanished too”. Stefan too starts to cry. “Alex is here. He’s safe. Do you have any idea why Colin would disappear?” “No, but what if something awful has happened, Colin would never leave Alex. Ever”. 

Finally Aleix believes them. Waking up Valentino and telling him to be at his in five minutes, he goes to wake Pol and make coffee. Carrying his half asleep younger brother down the stairs, stopping to open the front door for Valentino, Aleix makes it to the kitchen. Where Alex is lying, curled up in a ball in the cage. He is still awake, quietly sobbing. Aleix unlocks the cage, “Come out, I just spoke to Stefan. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you”. 

Alex throws himself into an alarmed Aleixs arms and cries on his shoulder. “I-I-I S-s-s-s-orry, I ne-never wanted th-th-this to h-h-happen, n-n-none of it” “It’s going to be okay Alex, we will find him, I promise.” 

Setting up his and Pols laptops, they have Stefan and Nicky join them on Skype. Nicky is just as shocked to find Alex and Aleix in the same room as he is too find out Colin is missing. Alex is too upset to be of any use while they discuss what might have happened. 

“There’s huge man eating snakes in Texas”, Pol tells them, reminding them of the time last year where he was nearly bitten by one. Causing Alex to go even paler, “And don’t forget the alligators” Vale adds. “And the scorpions” Pol chimes in. “STOP IT” Stefan shouts, “You’re scaring Alex even more!” 

And he is right, Alex is trembling. He is pale and looks frightened and miserable. Now they know he isn’t making this up, Alex is a terrible actor. “Sorry, but you can’t rule them out as possibilities!” Vale tells him, “No, but you don’t have to mention them when Alex is here.” 

“Okay, fine. But look at this beast of a spider!” Vale announces, showing them a Brown Recluse Spider. “These live in texas”. “STOP” This time from Stefan, Aleix and Nicky, while Pol interestedly looks at the spider on Vales phone. 

“I will book our flights to Texas in the morning Stefan, but now I am going back to bed, it is nearly 5am here.” “Good night guys, and Alex, don’t worry, we will find him” 

Alex nods, but doesn’t speak. Getting up he starts to head back to the cage. “Alex, don’t. There’s a spare bed upstairs, go and get some real sleep.” Aleix tells him, conceding to Pol that Pol was right, Alex needs a bed, not a cage. He even gives him back his phone. 

As soon as he thinks he’s alone, Alex rings Colins phone, sighing when it goes to voicemail. “Colin, it’s Alex. Again. Please ring me back. Please, I am so scared. Why did you have to leave me?” Hanging up he starts to cry into the pillow, until he finally, drained emotionally and physically he falls asleep. 

They all sleep later than they had planned the following day, Aleix being the first one to wake, and he only woke up because Pippa and Zuki, hungry, lonely and bored, woke him up. He hastily pulls on some clothes, runs down stairs to sort out their breakfast. 

Danni is going to look after them again, even though she is now seven months pregnant and starting to struggle to walk far. Dragging a reluctant Pol away from Eina they finally make it onto the plane. During the journey, Alex starts to open up, telling them that he rings Colins phone just so he can listen to his voicemail, that he watches Colins interviews so he doesn’t forget what he looks like, it has been nearly two weeks, he was so desperate, that he was even going to ring Marc, to see if he knew anything. 

“Marc? You mean he isn’t in Texas?” Aleix asks surprised, “No, he is in Paris, with Rabat and Lorenzo. Dawn told me, she is still in contact with him” “Maybe we should ring Marc” Vale suggests, but a growl from Aleix makes him forget the idea. 

Finally they land in Texas, where Lily is waiting for them, wrapping Alex up in her arms for a hug before leading them to her car Alex, Aleix and Vale all crowding into the back, while Pol claims the front seat because he needs more room for his broken leg. The journey back is uncomfortable, it is stuffy in the car, and there is an unexplained discomfort between them and Alex, maybe this is all a trap, a set up to force them to talk to Marc.

But the only one at the ranch when they arrive is Stefan, who has a similar scared look that Alex has. Nicky arrives five minutes later, and for a moment, just a moment it is almost like nothing bad ever happened. But the feeling doesn’t last long. “Where do we start?” Stefan asks, breaking the silence. “Passport records” “You can do that?” Vale laughs, “Of course, I know a few interesting people!” Vale replies, leaving the room. Returning ten minutes later, “His passport hasn’t been used, and neither has Marcs, or Rabats, or Lorenzos. So he must still be in America.” 

All afternoon, they discuss where to start looking, whether or not to ask Marc. Pol doesn’t think there is any point, and neither does Aleix, but Alex is desperate and would do anything. They ring hospitals and jails, but nothing. No one has heard from him or seen him for weeks. 

*

All Colin knows is that whatever happened to him, it hurt. His head hurts, his legs, his arms, his back. Everything. He can’t move without feeling sick and dizzy. He is starving, and his phone got smashed when he fell. But he knows he has got to get home, Alex needs him.


	15. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find Colin and heal old wounds

Nearly a full day has passed, and nothing. They haven’t been able to find Colin, or even a clue as to where he is. They all made it back to the ranch, Aleix ordering pizza, having to force Alex to eat. It has been a really long and difficult day, and even Aleix is contemplating asking Marc for help.

Alex is lying in Vales arms, having finally passed out from exhaustion. “We can’t carry on this way, we need help” Vale tells the room, Pol is asleep on the sofa, with his broken leg rested on Aleix’ knee, but the others are awake, “Who though?” Stefan asks, even though they all know exactly who Vale is thinking off. 

“Marc, he knows the areas around the ranch fairly well, Colin used to make him run 15 miles a day when he was working here! He could be a big help” “Or he could cause more problems than he solves!” 

“One more day of us searching, and then we will phone Marc and ask him for help” Aleix agrees, even though he is still reluctant. 

Getting up, Vale picks Alex up carrying him upstairs to bed, sitting down next to the bed and watching him sleep, just like Colin used to. When he finally leaves, heading back downstairs to find the living room empty. Vale has no idea how he can feel so lonely in a house full of his best friends. 

Vale: Text me if you’re still awake. 

He messages Danni, desperate for someone to talk to. His phone springs to life straight away.

Danni: I am awake, Marco won’t sleep, he knows that there is something wrong, are you okay? How is Alex?  
Vale: I’m okay, I just wish I didn’t have to do this. I just want everything to be normal again, back to how it was before the party. Alex is a mess, Danni and I have no idea what I can do to help him. 

It is a few minutes before Danni replies.

Danni: Find Colin. Love you.  
Vale: I love you too, good night x

*

Aleix is the first one awake the following morning, heading into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast, before waking up the others. Aleix loves early mornings, but he can’t get the feelings of dread out of his system, today is going to be a long day, he can feel it.

Alex, Vale, Nicky and Stefan all join him in the kitchen, but Pol is still asleep. A quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, lizard, Spock leaves Stefan as the one with the designated job of getting Pol up. 

“Pol, it is nearly 8 o’clock, you agreed last night that you wouldn’t sleep in this time!” Pol grunts in Stefans direction, but doesn’t move. “POL THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!” Still nothing. “LORENZO HAS EINA!” And he is awake, sitting up. “WHAT? HOW? GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Leaping out of bed, Pol grabs his crutches, waving them at Stefan. “WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!” He doesn’t understand why Stefan is laughing at him. “Good, you’re awake. Now get dressed and get downstairs, we have to start looking for Colin”. “Bu-but Eina?!” “Is safe in Europe with Danni, now hurry up!” 

Five minutes later, Pol is downstairs eating a croissant and giving Stefan filthy looks, still in his underwear. 

“Okay, first things first, Pol go and get dressed!” Vale says, “then you are going to stay here in case Colin comes back” “But Colin has seen me in my underwear, why do I have to get dressed?” Pol interrupts, “Because this is my mission, and I said so!” “Dictator” Pol mumbles under his breath as his limps back up stairs to get dressed. “I heard that!” Vale yells at his retreating back, but they are all laughing. Anything to take away some of the tension that they are all feeling is a welcome relief. 

They split up into the same teams they used the day before. Vale and Alex. Stefan, Nicky and Aleix. Dividing up the local maps, they start their search again. 

All day, they don’t stop, they keep searching. “This is worse than searching Paris for Marc was last year!” Aleix tells Nicky and Stefan, “Yeah, last year we didn’t care about about the guy we were looking for” Stefan replies. But Nicky isn’t paying attention. Instead he is staring at the thing they have been looking for. Right there in front of them. Is Colins car.

Grabbing his phone Nicky rings Vale. “We have found Colins car!” “Where?” Vale replies. “Down by the river, it has definitely been crashed. The front end is smashed. No sign of Colin though” “We are five minutes away”.

Grabbing Alex’ hand Vale runs back towards the road where they parked their car, stopping long enough for Alex to get his seatbelt on before he swings the car around and heads back towards the river. “They’ve found Colins car Alex” There is a look of hope in Alex’ eyes that they haven’t seen in him since he turned up on Aleix’ doorstep nearly three days before. 

“He must have been alive after the crash, or he would still be here.” Aleix tells Alex, trying to keep him positive. That this is only good news. They start to walk along the river, into the woods, not a hundred percent convinced that they are going the right way, but not ready to accept that anything bad could have happened to Colin. 

There is a sleeping alligator on the river bank on the other side. “It doesn’t look like it has recently eaten though” Vale tells Alex, trying to reassure him that Colin is not a gators dinner. “Yeah but if it is hungry, we might be!” Alex tells them. 

They walk for miles, trying to stay positive, telling each other that they are getting closer to finding him, that this is going to be the last day they have to spend looking for him, tomorrow they will all be at Colins ranch laughing, and plotting their next adventure. 

It is starting to get darker, and colder. They know that they are all miles away from the cars, and from the ranch. Is this how Marc felt when they abandoned him? 

*

They’re close though, very close. Colin can hear them talking , knowing that this is his one chance to be found, he uses the last of his energy to scream: “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!”

“COLIN!” They all shout, running to the sound of his voice, finding him almost unconscious, starving and very dehydrated. Alex throws himself into Colins arms, and cries. All the fear and panic being unleashed onto Colins shoulder. 

They all settle down next to him, feeding him the rest of their chocolate and bottled water. “Aleix? Vale? You’re here? How? Where’s Pol?” “Yes, we are here. How? We flew! and Pol is back at the ranch waiting as he is useless on crutches! Now let’s go home”.

While they walk back to the car, Colin tells them about running off the road to avoid hitting a deer. That his truck hit a tree and knocked him unconscious. When he regained consciousness he was confused and disorientated. “I had to get home though, I had to look after Alex.” “And you thought Alex was living in the woods?!” “No Aleix, I just started walking in the direction I thought the house was”. “Why didn’t you walk on the road?” Aleix asks him. “Because by the time I realised I had no idea where I was I had no idea how to get back to the road.” 

The long walk back to the cars doesn’t seem as long now that their mission is successfully completed. Gratefully climbing into the back seat of Vales hire car, with Alex still clinging to him, he happily wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on Alex’ head. 

Walking into the living room of the ranch they find Pol sitting on the sofa playing Call of Duty on Colins X-Box. If there wasn’t empty crisp packets and coke cans all over the floor they wouldn’t even have suspected that he’d moved at all. “Hey Pol” Colin says to him, “Oh, hi Colin” Pol replies not even looking up from the TV screen. For five minutes, until he suddenly realises that Colin is home. Finally pausing his game, he jumps up from the coach and throws himself at Colin for a hug. “COLIN!” 

*

Hours later, they are all squished together on the sofa, Aleix has finished cleaning up the mess that Pol made and he has finally turned the game off. Finally they are back together, the last few months just seem like a really bad dream. “You know this would be a lot simpler if you all moved to Andorra! No more eighteen hour flights, and when you get lost in the woods again we will be able to find you a lot faster” Vale tells Colin and Alex. But he knows it will never happen, they’re happy here. 

*

In Paris it is a different story, they are finally ready to find a new member for their gang though, one that will be a real rival to Valentino and Colin!


	16. Introducing James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new member is not going to be easy to train!!

Jack and Marc can't agree on anything. They have been trying to sort out a new member for the newly formed gang, but they keep arguing. It is driving Tito insane but he can't do anything to stop them arguing as every time he tries, they turn on him and start having a go at him. 

Jorge is still hiding in the corner, terrified that Aleix is going to find him, despite the fact Aleix isn't even looking for him! 

"No I don't want Alex Rins in my gang" Marc is yelling at Jack, "I want James Toseland". Oh great, Tito thinks, they're at it again. But James Toseland? Really? This time he can't help but ask why. "Colin hates him". That's logic neither Tito or Jack have much argument against! 

"So it is me, Marc, Jack, Maverick, Cal, Jorge and James" Tito says, finally happy to have reached an agreement. "Yep" Marc answers, "has anyone thought to tell James he's in?" "Has anyone thought to ask James if he wants to join?!" Cal asks them. "No but he will. He has no other friends." 

* 

James is driving towards Paris, following the directions Cal text him, he had to hire a van to fit his piano into but he's almost made it and he hasn't got lost yet! 

"I'm here Cal! How do I get my piano upstairs for the welcome concert?" "THE WHAT?!" Cal answers him in shock. "I bought my piano so I can sing to you all as a welcome gift. Listen: EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A MEMBER OF A GANG AND IM ALMOST ON MY WAY!" He half sings, half screams down the phone at a disturbed and pretty scared Cal. 

"Erm... Leave the piano in the van James, you won't be able to get it up here" James tries to hide his disappointment as he trudges up the stairs. The apartment is smaller than he thought it would be, "if I knew it was going to be a small apartment I would have bought a smaller piano guys, but I can sing to you without it." 

Tito is beginning to have serious doubts about letting James into their gang. 

"So what do we do first? I have never been in a gang before. I could sing to you" 

"No it's okay James, here have some orange juice" Cal quickly interrupts, determined to not let James sing everything to him. 

They spend the evening just lying around, eating pizza, interrupting James every time He tries to mention a karaoke contest. 

"Why is Lorenzo hiding in the corner?" James finally asks, having only just noticed him. "Hiding from Aleix Espargaro" Marc replies, "we keep Trying to get him to come out but he won't" "Why is he hiding from Aleix? Isn't Aleix in Andorra?" "It's a long story, but Jorge was dog sitting for Pol and Aleix and lost Pols dog." "Pol has a dog?" "Yes a husky named Eina, don't you follow him on twitter?" "No, I work for bt sport, I'm not allowed to even feign an interest in a rider that's not British, it's in my contract!" "So that explains why you keep texting me and asking what I'm eating for breakfast" Enlightenment suddenly dawning on Cal. James just nods, "yes our Cal it is" 

* 

Maverick can't wait to escape the room, there are too many people in there, James Toseland has an even bigger ego than both Marc and Jack, and he keeps trying to sing to him. He's beginning to have serious doubts about his mission from Aleix, maybe he isn't up for this. But Aleix is his team mate, and Marc nearly killed his brother, he has to do this. He has to help them destroy this new found happiness. 

Marc doesn't deserve to be happy, he thinks as he heads towards the room he is sharing with Jack and Cal. 

* 

"Morning" Tito stumbles into the living room where Marc is stretched out on the sofa watching cartoons. "Dude you look awful!" Marc tells him. "So would you if you had to sleep in a room with James Toseland. Seriously he even sings in his sleep. Remind me again why I let you talk me into having him?" 

Marc laughs, "he hates Colin". 

Maybe that's not enough! Tito thinks as he makes his way to the coffee.


	17. The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and tired of James' constant karaoke suggestions Tito finally gives in and actually lets him have a contest.

It has been a week since the arrival of James Toseland in Tito Rabats Paris apartment, and between the constant arguments between Jack Miller and Marc and the singing James, Titos temper is running short. He is beginning to have doubts about this whole idea. James won't stop trying to goad them all into a Karaoke contest, Jorge is still hiding in the corner, desperately trying to pretend he doesn't exist, Maverick is spending a lot of time at the cafe around the corner, with presumably a French waitress, Cal won't come out his bedroom until someone shuts James up and he has no idea how Jack and Marc haven't actually killed each other yet!

James is dancing around the cramped apartment, with a duster in his hand, not cleaning the living room like Tito had asked, but using it as a microphone while he sings his way through the songs on his new album. 

"JAMES. SHUT UP!" Tito finally snaps, unable to take it anymore. There are tears in James' eyes as he is abruptly silenced. "But I-i-i Ju-just wanted you t-t-to be h-h-happy" His lower lip trembling as he stutters though the sentence. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tito yells, breathing deeply as he tries to calm down from his sudden outburst. The hurt look on James' face is more than enough to make him feel genuinely guilty for shouting at him. 

"Look, if we have the karaoke contest, will you promise to stop singing everything for a whole week?" With a big smile on his face now, James throws his arms around Titos startled neck, "YES YES YES! I will go and start preparing now!" 

*

An hour later, James has prepared a poster advertising his contest for the rest of the apartment.

Time: 7pm  
Contest: Karaoke.  
Participation: MANDATORY!

"Karaoke?" Marc mouths at Maverick, who has finally stumbled home from his day out. "Apparently so, Tito finally gave in" Maverick replies, rolling his eyes, "I bet you really regret suggesting James joins our gang now Marc?!" Marc nods forlornly, "I can't sing, at all". 

"I can!" Maverick grins at him, but its a malicious grin. Maverick has no intentions of losing this contest, so he can report back to Aleix that he is working on ruining this gang. 

It is Aleix he is meeting, feeding him information on the constant fighting in the apartment, making him laugh at just how inept a gang leader Tito is. 

*

"Okay guys, I have drawn up a schedule for tonight, I will go first, as I am the only talented musician in the room and without me this contest wouldn't even be happening." James tells the gang crowded on the sofa, minus Jorge, who is still hiding in the corner. "Marc second, Cal third, Tito fourth, Maverick fifth, Jorge sixth and finally Jack seventh, as he is used to finishing last!" 

"Hey! You're a bit of a wanker if you think that!" but Jack can't help noticing that the entire room, minus Jorge, is actually laughing at the same time for once. Maybe this contest won't be such a bad idea after all. 

Stepping up to the microphone, James gives a perfect rendition of his own song, Crash Landing. Despite Jack trying to interrupt him to ask him if it is a tribute song to his own career! 

Handing the microphone to Marc, knowing he has done a really good job, and 100% sure he is going to win, he sits down on the floor in front of the sofa to enjoy Marcs performance. He is pleasantly surprised by Marcs performance of Britney Spears classic, Baby One More Time. It is sung all on one note, and horribly off key, but he knew all the words, and that's good enough for James.

Cal decides to sing Love You like a Love Song, by Selena Gomez, to his reflection! As there is no one Cal Crutchlow loves more, than Cal Crutchlow.

Tito was nervous before it begun, but after hearing Marc and Cal, he now knows he has no reason to be afraid. Taking the microphone from Cal, and leading him away from the mirror and back to the sofa, Tito closes his eyes. Pretending that there is no one else in the room, he is at home. The microphone is a hairbrush he is singing into, and he is going to do the dance moves too. If he can remember them. 

His dancing to 5678, by Steps, is almost as uncoordinated as his terrible singing, but his audience are all applauding and cheering him on. By the final chorus they are all up on their feet dancing right beside him. Minus Jorge! Who is still hiding in his corner. 

"MY TURN!" Maverick announces, wrestling the microphone from Tito. "Okay, I have decided to go down a slightly different route for my performance, and write my own song." James is mortified, that is HIS job! But he can't say anything, as the others all want to hear Mavericks song. 

"Have you all heard of Weird Al Yankovich?" They all nod, how can you not have? "Well I am better than him. Gentleman, Marc, meet Weird Al Mackovich!"

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

I think I just took out Marquez  
Into the gravel he fell  
I took a look over my shoulder  
But I couldn't really tell

He has a horrible attitude  
And I'm gonna expose it tonight  
If I get a bloody ride through  
Then I'm gonna start a fight

Na na na na na na na  
I'm gonna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na  
I'm gonna start a fight

So so what? I'm Valentino  
I'm in a right mood  
And I don't need this  
And guess what I'm having more fun  
Causing a big shunt  
I'm gonna shove you right off  
Off the track  
Yeah it's fine  
coz you're a tool so  
So what? I'm Valentino  
I'm in a right mood  
I'm gonna hit you tonight

Race direction took my trophy  
And gave it to Lorenzo  
They gave me an unfair penalty  
And bruised my fragile ego

So I shoved Marc in the gravel  
Doesn't give him a right to whine  
It's never really my fault  
I get blamed all the time

So so what? I'm Valentino  
I'm in a right mood  
And I don't need this  
And guess what I'm having more fun  
Causing a big shunt  
I'm gonna shove you right off  
Off the track  
Yeah it's fine  
coz you're a tool so  
So what? I'm Valentino  
I'm in a right mood  
I'm gonna hit you tonight

I've told you once  
I'm coming through  
Get out my way  
Or I'll hit you

I give my all  
I give my life  
Get out my way  
Won't tell you twice!

Finishing of with the chorus again, Maverick is greeted with howls of laughter from everyone. Even James, who thought that it was hilarious, even though the writing would have been better if he had done it.

Looking towards the corner, they tell Jorge that it is his turn. But he can't shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. "I-i-i'm not here" Tito looks at James, silently telling him not to push it, to just leave Jorge. 

"Okay, Jack, you're up!" Jack wails his way through Beyonces; Crazy in Love, again getting everyone to join in. But they all know that Maverick ended the contest, and his performance is the winner. Apart from James, who is still convinced that he will win the vote. 

*

"Okay, the votes are in. The only rule was you were not allowed to vote for yourself, however, it is clear that everyone in this room did exactly that! So I am going to have to go with your second place vote as the winner otherwise we get a 6 way tie!" Tito is laughing, this has been easily the best night they have had since they decided to form the gang. "So.. The winner is..."


	18. The second War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the success of the karaoke contest, Mavericks loyalties are becoming seriously divided, and he just doesn't know which side he belongs on.

“... MAVERICK VINALES!! Congratulations Mack!!” Jumping up and down, feeling better than he did when he won the Moto 3 world championship in 2013. There is a warm fuzzy glow inside his heart as he accepts the congratulations from his fellow gang members, apart from a disgruntled James who was so certain he was going to win.

“How did I lose? Tito I didn’t even vote Maverick into second place” 

Tito laughs, “I know you voted for yourself for first, second and third, so I disqualified you for cheating!” 

Cheating? James is mortified, “Fine, but I will win next weeks!” He is not met with any objections this time, they are all secretly planning their own songs for next week too. Apart from Jorge, who is still hiding in the corner, pretending he doesn’t exist. 

*

Maverick: Aleix, I won!!   
Aleix: Won what? You never win anything  
Maverick: The Karaoke contest. And don’t forget I have won more world championships than you  
Aleix: Attitude Mackie, or I will tell Tito of our little arrangement. Don’t think that will make you popular with your new “friends”   
Maverick: Blackmail?   
Aleix: ;)

*

“Aleix, I’m bored!” Finally off the crutches, and barely limping Pol has started training again, getting ready for the flyaway races. He still has a small chance of winning the world championship, seeing as his main rival hasn’t competed in the last three races either and he had a huge points lead over Pedrosa in third. A lead he has seen slowly ebbing away, and he is not happy about it. 

“Want to play torment Jorge again?” Handing him his phone so he can tweet him a photo of Einas teeth, digging into a rag doll dressed in a Jorge shirt. “She hasn’t forgotten Lorenzo!” 

“When are you leaving to pick Colin up?” Aleix asks Vale. 

“I thought you were going?!” Looking up from his phone, confused. Before they both look at Pol

“I’m not going, I have an Eina to cuddle!” 

 

* 

Colin, Alex, Stefan and Nicky are on the plane, heading for Andorra. Colin doesn’t like what he is hearing from Aleix. He knows they only invited Toseland to wind him up, and it is working, but not for long. 

Aleix, Pol, Vale, Danni, Marco, Pippa, Zuki and Eina are all waiting for them in the arrivals hall, having not come to an agreement on whose turn it was to pick up their guests. “You know this would be so much easier if you four would move to Andorra!” Aleix tells them as they all pile into Vales recently purchased bus. 

 

And begin the trip to Paris. 

*

Maverick doesn’t know what to do, he can’t tell Aleix that he doesn’t want to do this anymore, and he certainly can’t tell Tito that he was spying for Aleix. He really loves his new friends. The day after the contest they went to Disney Land, all expenses paid by Tito as his prize for winning. Texting Aleix, telling him that they are in London, trying to put him off with false information. Telling him that James threw a huge tantrum over losing, and that he is still in Paris and not speaking to any of them.

“You know, I think we could use a bigger apartment, the Paris one is just too small”, Cal tells them while they stop for some lunch, “we could move to Andorra!” 

Marc looks up in shock. “Near them? Do you know what those Espargaros did to my career?” Conveniently forgetting that it was him to ruined his own career by deliberately taking Pol out, “No Cal, No way. There is no way I could be near them, you know that they’re already friends with Colin and Alex again right? Once again they have taken away my brother, and now you want me to move to the same country as them? Breathe the same air as them?” 

“Marc, calm down, it was only a suggestion! It doesn’t matter where we go, just as long as I get my own room!” 

“Guys, can we get back to the rides now, and discuss this later, don’t forget we have to convince Jorge of any moves we make. He is still a part of this gang, even if he is still refusing to come out his corner.”

“Why though?” Jack asks, “can’t we just pack him into a box and ship him to the new address?” Maverick agrees with Jack, that does sound like a much less stressful option than actually trying to get him out the corner! 

“No. That’s inhumane, remember we are the good guys. That is something Valentino and Colin would do. Now, who’s up for some more rides?” Tito says, effectively ending the conversation and directing them back to the job of celebrating Mavericks karaoke success. 

*

“They are in London, Maverick told me. That gives us plenty of time” Aleix tells the bus, as they head towards Paris. “What’s the plan when we get there Colin?” “Plan?” “Yeah, you were the one who wanted to go to Paris, you must have a plan”. “Nope, I was just going to wing it when we got there!” 

“Well, Vale still owes me that trip to Disney Land from last christmas”, Pol reminds them, “we could go there first!” 

“I say we go the hotel, check in, then go and see James. Maverick told you he was staying at the apartment while they were gone right?” Colin confirms with Aleix before continuing, “then I have a plan. Let’s go and torment him!” 

“Okay”, they all nod in agreement, even though if he is going to be honest, Pol would have much rather have gone to Disney Land 

When they finally arrive though, James isn’t in. No one answers the doorbell. “I knew we should have gone to Disney Land” Pol tells them, ignoring the filthy look from Colin as they walk back down to the ground floor. Heading back to the bus, something catches Colins eye. 

James Toselands van.

With his beloved piano locked inside.

*

“That was so much fun, I can’t believe Marc actually threw up on the last roller coaster!” Marc is curled up under Titos jacket, in the corner of the back seat, looking pale and miserable. “Shuddup” he mumbles, before throwing up again, all over Cal. 

“For gods sake Marc! Tito slow down, so I can throw him out the car!” his anger relenting when Marc bursts into tears. “Fine, come here Marc”, reaching out for him he pulls him onto his lap for a cuddle, stroking his hair until he falls asleep. 

Marc sleeps until they arrive back at the apartment. Cal immediately shoving him back onto his own seat and running into the bathroom for a shower. 

*

James’ phone lights up with a message. Seeing Colins name on the caller I.D surprises him opening the message to a photo. 

Of his piano.

Captioned: Missing something?


	19. The Plight of Tallulah Pheobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor James can't imagine life without his beloved piano!

James is furious. He can’t believe that Colin has managed to steal his beloved piano. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LORENZO! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THEY GOT INTO MY VAN, STOLE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU LET THEM!” 

Jorge can’t stop crying, having James scream at him reminds him of Pol when he lost Eina, dredging up the terrible memories of the week he spent in the cage before Tito rescued him. 

“James, calm down”, but he is still too irate to listen to Tito, or anyone else. He just carries on ranting, until finally hours later, exhausted, he falls asleep on the sofa. It is only then that they realise how upset he truly is, as he is snoring instead of singing in his sleep, like happy James does. 

“PIANO” Jack yells at Jorge, causing him to jump suddenly and hit his head on the shelf above his corner.

“This is fun!” Jack tells Cal, “PIANO!” 

Again Jorge jumps. 

“Jack, quit it!” Tito chastises him. 

“Okay” Jack answers. “PIANO”

“Room, Jack. NOW!” 

“Get lost Tito, I am not five PIANO years old” 

“Then act like a grown up, or I am putting you to bed.”

“Yeah right, you PIANO can’t do that!”

Finally out of patience Tito snarls “watch me!” before picking Jack up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to his room. “You can sit there until you learn to behave!” Closing the door and leaving him alone, he heads back into the living room where Maverick, Cal and Marc are waiting for him. 

“You can’t tell him he has to stay in his room until he learns to behave, Jack will never learn to behave!” Maverick informs Tito. Tito is aware of that, but he needs some Jack free time to come up with a plan to get James’ piano back. 

“Well we could try reasoning with them” Maverick suggests. Causing Marc to choke on his coffee. 

“Are you kidding me? Reason with Colin Edwards and Valentino Rossi? Have you forgotten what they did to me? They kidnapped me, kept me as a slave, beat me, stole and brainwashed my brother, threw me out an aeroplane AND left me lost in the woods for two weeks.”

Resisting the urge to reply with “You deserved all that”, Maverick says “Okay, maybe not. Any other ideas?” 

None of them can come up with any. They just sit in silence thinking.

*

It is early evening before James is awake again. “WHERE’S MY PIANO” are the first words out of his mouth. Jack is still confined to his room, Maverick has gone out and Marc is playing FIFA on Titos PS4. It has been less than 24 hours since the big theft but already the atmosphere in the apartment is going stale. They are fighting again over trivial matters. 

“I’m hungry” Jack calls from his room, “and I’m not very nice when I’m hungry!” 

“Oh so it’s a nutrition problem!” Cal shouts back.

*

“Aleix? Why did you steal the piano?” Maverick asks. 

“Partly to annoy Tito, partly fun for us! Don’t worry it’s safe.. For now!” Aleix adds with a devious smile. “Pol’s playing with it, if I was you I would get back to the apartment just in time for the video we are about to send”. 

*

They all gather in the living room to watch the video. James is horrified that Pol Espargaro is playing his best friend like he owns it. Worse, Pol is talented, James can’t deny that, no matter how much he wants to. “HE’S BETTER THAN ME! TITO DO SOMETHING. I WANT MY PIANO BACK. LORENZO, GET OUT HERE AND GET ME BACK MY PIANO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT”. 

Jorge was curled up in his corner asleep, startled by someone shouting his name, and he just can’t deal with it anymore. “Le-le-leave me a-a-a-alone” he stutters, tears streaming down his face.

“PIANO” Jack yells at him, causing Jorge to try backing into the wall, trying to disappear. 

“St-stop yelling at m-m-me” his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I warned you Jack”, tito tells him. “Marc? Doesn’t Colin spank badly behaved members in Valentinos gang?” 

“Yep” Marc nods “I got spanked, so did Alex, and I know he threatened Stefan too but didn’t carry it out”. 

Looking round for Jack, Tito isn’t surprised to find him gone from the room, “Last warning Jack, one more outburst and I will punish you”, he shouts at Jacks closed bedroom door. 

*

“I had forgotten just how much fun tormenting Marc and his friends is!” Vale says to his audience, laughing. Alex is sat on the floor cuddling Zuki, leaning on Colins legs. Pol is still playing James’ piano Eina next to him, Aleix is ordering pizza and Stefan is asleep with Pippa lying across his chest.

“Me too. I really missed this!” Colin answers. “I can’t believe we nearly let Marc destroy us.” 

“I’m over it!” Pol tell him, “I can’t wait until next weekend, I have a championship to win!” 

*  
“Oh god, why don’t you just go and buy a new sodding piano?!” Cal asks, “it’s a wooden inanimate object, it’s not like it has feelings or anything!” 

“YES IT DOES, IT IS A SHE AND SHE HAS A NAME! HER NAME IS TALLULAH PHOEBE AND I LOVE HER!” James shouts him down, unable to fathom the concept of getting a new piano when he loves her so much. 

“I say we ignore them, they will soon get bored and return the piano” Maverick suggests. Marc is sceptical. He knows that Colin won’t let this go, having had several run ins with Colin and none of them have ended well. But they have no other ideas, or plans. So that is all they can do. Just wait and hope.

“THE PIANO HAS A NAME” But James’ cries of protest are getting more feeble. He knows they have little chance of getting her back alive, and it is breaking his heart. 

*

Three days have passed without a word from Maverick, they have no idea if James even wants the piano back, Colin has a hammer and a chisel and is prying the keys apart. Putting one into an envelope, he addresses it to James. With a note.

“Please, save me. 

Love the piano xx”

*

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WOULD GET BORED?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!”


	20. Nicky Haydens Big Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in Paris is the perfect opportunity for Nicky Hayden to have some fun.

Nicky can’t believe his luck, alone in Paris, with Colin Edwards’ credit card. He spends all of his first day at DisneyLand, playing on the rides, and taking selfies with as many different Disney Characters as possible. Eating his weight in doughnuts, he can’t remember a happier day since the day he won the MotoGP world championship in 2006. 

He got thrown out of DisneyLand, and banned for ten years, when he tried to kidnap Goofy, as he wants a dog, just like Pol and Aleix have. 

Heading back to the city centre, after his long day, looking for a hotel and finding the most expensive one in the city, using Colins card to book a room for the night. Ordering pizza as room service, before having a long shower and an early night. 

Waking up the following morning, dialing for room service to bring him breakfast in bed and grabbing his guide book for an itinerary for the day. Settling on climbing the Eiffel Tower. 

He can’t hide his disappointment when he gets there and they won’t let him climb the outside or bungee jump off the top, but as he never asked about either of those things before he paid the admission he takes the stairs to the top. The views are breathtaking and worth the money. Although he knows it would have been a lot more fun if they would let him jump of the roof! Or let him push Marquez off the roof!

“Now that’s not a bad idea” he thinks on his way back down the stairs. “Must remember to bring that up at the next meeting”. 

Spending the afternoon shopping for presents for his friends, he gets Colin a new whip from a sex shop, Alex mickey mouse ears from the disney store, dog toys shaped like the Eiffel tower for Eina, Pippa and zuki, a diecast model of Jorge Lorenzos bike for Valentino, a dart board with a photo of Marc on for Pol, some darts for Aleix, a rattle for baby Marco and Stefans weight in sweets for Stefan. 

*

Two days later Colins credit card’s maxed out, and he has done nearly everything on his list. The museums were boring, there were no motorbikes there for him to look at. The only thing left is a trip on the river Seine, booking a ticket with the last of his cash, for a river boat trip, with all inclusive food and alcohol he is thrilled. 

“Dude, when does the boat leave?” He asks the tour operator, he is slightly tipsy already and taking this trip probably isn’t the best idea he has ever had! 

“Ten minutes, can I get you another drink?” 

“Sure, double vodka and coke please. Oh and can you get me another one of those burgers?” 

“Certainly sir, will be back in a couple of minutes”. 

By the time the boat is ready to leave, Nicky is extremely drunk, slurring his words. “You are the only one that understands me” He tells the only other passenger on the boat. 

“I don’t understand you!” The disgruntled passenger answers him in Spanish. “How much have you had to drink Nicky?” 

“How do you know my name? Who are you? Are you a mind reader? Is that Kryptonian you’re speaking?” 

“Kryptonian?” Switching back into English, Alex can’t stop laughing. “No, it’s me, Alex Rins!” 

“Nice to meet you Kryptonian, do you speak Spanish?” 

“Go home Hayden, you’re drunk!” 

“Take that back! I am not a skunk and you are rude, Clark”

“My name’s Alex!” 

Nicky lunges towards Alex, missing completely and falling over the side of the boat and into the river. Alex can’t stop laughing. Grabbing his phone to snapchat a photo of Nicky failing about in the river captioned “In Paris with Nicky Hayden, he’s ‘inSeine’, before helping him back into the boat.

Finally they get off the boat, and Nicky is finally ready to go home, to Andorra. Going back to the hotel to pack, he asks the receptionist to book him a taxi.

“Andorra please”. He tells the driver, throwing his luggage into the back seat and climbing into the front.

“Are you kidding me, that’s an 8 hour drive!” 

“No, I need to go home, and this is the only way I think I know how. Actually I can’t think this early in the morning. Just drive!” 

“I. Am. Not. Driving. To. Andorra.”

“How else can I go home, how about if we share the driving? And my friend is really rich, and he will pay you when we get there”.

“Okay fine! But give me your credit card as a guarantee! Let’s go Mr Edwards”. 

Nicky cranks up the radio. Happily singing the songs, even the ones in French he doesn’t know the words too. 

Three hours of driving and he is starting to get on the nerves of the driver. “Is it time to swap yet? I am getting tired.

“Sure” Nicky replied, stepping on the accelerator edging the car up to 125 miles an hour, terrifying the driver.

“SLOW DOWN!” 

But he just laughs, and carries on speeding up.

An hour later, he realises he is being followed, by a car able to keep up with his speed. “Alright mate, there’s no need to tailgate me, and those flashing lights on your car look ridiculous! What a moron” 

“That’s a police car, pull over you idiot!” The driver yells at him. So he does as he’s told and pulls over to one side.

“Get out the vehicle sir.” Nicky climbs out the car. Smirking

“Anything wrong officer?” 

“You were speeding!” 

“Was not!” 

“Were too”

“Was not!” 

“You were”

“Was not!”

Nicky realises that he can do this for hours, as he is much more annoying than the Police officer! 

The officer lets him off with a 500 euro fine, escorting him to a cash point to withdraw the money, telling him not to get caught again or he will lose his licence. 

“You’re not driving my car again, we will be in Andorra in a few hours, just go to sleep and I will wake you when I get there.”

*

Finally he is back in Andorra, ringing Aleix’ doorbell, having given Colins credit card and pin number to the driver. Aleix answers the door. “Nicky? We thought you were upstairs asleep! Where have you been?” Looking at the bags he’s carrying in surprise.

“You left me in Paris, so I went shopping, got banned from DisneyLand, fell in a river with Superman, and ran up a £10 000 credit card bill for Colin.

“You ran up a £10 000 credit card bill for me?!” Colin is horrified.

“Yeah, but I got you all a present each!” Nicky unapologetic replies. 

Colin is still angry though, seeing his new whip he cracks it menacingly in Nickys direction snarling..


	21. Cry me a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky has a plan to get out of Colins bad books.

“Colin. NO”. Alex shouts, stepping in between the unrepentant Nicky and the still snarling Colin.

“Out. Of. My. Way Alex.”

Alex just stands there, shaking his head, refusing to move. Soon he is joined by Stefan, Vale and Pol. They’re all standing between Colin and Nicky protecting him. Only Aleix is standing behind Colin, urging him to get on with it. He wants to see Nicky punished. 

“I let you and Marc come up with that awful plan, I was never angry at Pol, I let you talk me into hating someone who had not done anything wrong. Colin, please, don’t do this again”. 

Aleix can feel Colins resolve breaking already, and he is determined to keep him angry. “He stole your credit card! You cannot even think about letting him get away with this.”

“What if it had been me though Aleix?” 

“That’s different, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you ever again Pol, you know that!” 

“How is it different?” 

“It just is!” Aleix splutters, even though he knows that Pol is right, he’s being a hypocrite. 

“But he bought us presents, and it is not his fault we forgot about him and left him in Paris” 

“Okay, fine. You win, Nicky, go and make me a coffee before I change my mind!” Colin says, stomping back into the living room, followed by Alex. They both collapse onto the sofa.

“Were you being serious about never wanting revenge on Pol? Or did you just say that to get me to calm down?” 

“I was serious grandad. He didn’t deserve any of that. I have not stopped feeling guilty since that flight. I gave Marc a reason for revenge. It was always about Marcs revenge. It was never about me, or how I felt. Never has been where Marc is concerned.” 

The realisation that Marc played him to perfection is hitting Colin hard. He can’t believe he was that stupid. “It will always be about you for me”, he tells Alex as Nicky walks in with the coffee. 

Setting it down on the table, he stands in front of Colin, nervously wondering what is going to happen to him. 

*  
“Why don’t we just send the bill to James and tell him he can have his piano back when it’s paid?” Vale suggests. 

It is nearly midnight, they have been discussing how to get Marcs gang to pay Nickys debts for hours. Only in the last twenty minutes has the conversation turned serious, most of the suggestions so far have involved throwing Marc off the top of the Eiffel Tower. Pol, Vale and Aleix think this is the best plan Nicky has ever come up with. Certainly better than hiring a taxi to get to Andorra. 

“Are we actually going to send him the piano if he pays up though?” Alex asks. 

“Of course not!” Aleix replies laughing. “It is Pols piano now”.

“So we have James pay the bill, keep the piano and then throw Marc off the top of the Eiffel Tower?” Pol tries to sum up the plan.

“Sounds fair to me” Colin agrees. 

“Excellent, I will send my source a message, telling him what we have decided and that the bill will be emailed to James in the morning” Aleix is happy that they have decided on a plan. “Come on Pol, bed time, you know the doctor said you still have to rest if you want to make your comeback in Australia next weekend”. 

Colin watches as Pol doesn’t even put up a fight, allowing Aleix to carry him upstairs. 

“I can’t believe I ever let that happen to him. What was I thinking?” 

“You weren’t thinking, you let Marc get inside your head, just make sure nothing like this happens to one of us again. Marc and his so-called gang are fair game though!” Vale adds still angry that Vinales win a karaoke contest at his expense. 

“But he still needs help just walking up a flight of stairs, and if it hadn’t been for you, Pol and Alex I could have done something even worse this afternoon. Nicky I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you, you put a lot of thought into making sure you got us all a present. As for the taxi, next time I accidentally leave you stranded, hire a limousine! Just remember to bill James Toseland and not me”

*

“James, I think I know how to get Tallulah Phoebe back”, Maverick tells him. He should be packing for Australia, instead he is flicking through his phone, finding a text from Aleix. Finally, he has mentioned a price for James’ beloved piano.   
“How?” James asks, downbeat. He doesn’t even want to think about getting his hopes up, just for his whole world to fall apart again. 

“£10 000. Nicky Hayden owes it to Colin, and he is willing to give you the piano in exchange for the cash”.

“Done. Get me Nicky Hayden on the phone”. 

“Hold on, this could be a trap” Tito tells him.

“I DON’T CARE IF IT IS A TRAP. I WANT MY PIANO BACK, AND I WANT HER BACK NOW! I WOULD PAY TRIPLE THAT IF IT MEANT I COULD HAVE HER BACK SAFE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS FEELS TITO. THEY’VE RIPPED OUT MY HEART AND I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE”. James shouts. Tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks, as he glares at Tito.

“okay okay, don’t cry, we will give them the money”. 

Maverick texts Aleix back one word: Deal.

*

“It’s on, James will pay up.” Aleix tells Vale, Nicky, Colin, Alex and Stefan. 

It is nearly 2 in the morning, they have moved on from thinking of ways to torture Marc, and are discussing Pols comeback at the weekend, Colin won’t be there, as he was also given a lifelong ban from going near any Dorna organised event, as was Marc. Vale, Stefan, Nicky, Alex and Aleix will all be there though. Alex hasn’t been separated from Colin for so long since he moved in with him ten months ago, and he is really nervous. 

Just not as nervous as Aleix, the last time Pol got on a MotoGP bike, he nearly died, and Aleix isn’t ready to let that happen. Even though he knows it isn’t his choice. 

“I’m going home”, Vale announces, through a huge yawn, “I will be back in the morning. Coming Nicky, Stefan?” They both nod and follow Vale next door. 

Colin and Alex follow Aleix upstairs, passed Pols room where the door is open. He is lying on his back, snoring, with Eina asleep next to him. 

“He is going to be okay next weekend Aleix, you know that right?” 

“I know. He has us, and we will get through anything. Together.”


	22. Justice for Jorge... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tito finally runs out of patience with Jack.

“Pol have you even started packing for tomorrow yet?” Aleix asks, exasperated at the sight of Pol lying on the sofa playing Call of Duty on the Xbox. 

“Nope! Why?” 

“Because we are leaving for Australia tonight, do you want to win this world title?”

“Yes, but I don’t see why I should have to do my own packing? I thought that was your job!”

Aleix knows Pol is right, he has spent his entire life catering to his brothers every whim, and it is far too late to expect him to start doing his own packing. Sighing Aleix drags Pols suitcase out from under his bed and starts piling in the T-shirts he spent an hour ironing. 

*

Colin helps Aleix load the suitcases into Valentinos bus for the journey to the airport. 

“How much luggage are you taking?” He gasps, struggling with the last one. A large neon green monstrosity, full of Aleix’ clothes for the next four weeks.

“I had to pack my team shirts, my customised socks, all my jeans...”

“ALL your jeans?” Colin interrupts.

“Yes, what if I wake up one day in the mood for my pink cut-off jeans with the sequinned mini pineapples up the sides?”

“Has that ever happened?” 

“No, and I don’t even like them, I was waiting for them to become fashionable. If I leave them here, they will be, and I will be the only one at the track looking like I took fashion advice from a Marquez!”

“Watch it Espargaro, Alex is still a Marquez”

“Colin.”

“Yes.”

“Get a life!” 

Even Colin manages to laugh, even though he secretly wants to slap Aleix, he knows he should learn to let Alex go, he is technically an adult.

*  
Finally it is time to leave, Pol is saying an emotional goodbye to Eina, who is going to be staying with Danni and Colin, while he is in Australia. Even though she has stayed with Danni before, Pol can’t help but be nervous. After what happened with Lorenzo, leaving Eina is always going to be a difficult decision for Pol. 

“Come on Pol, time to go”, Aleix gently guides him into the bus. “Colin, did you remember to send James the bill?”

“Yeah, he paid it, I just haven’t gotten around to thanking him. I was thinking a moonpig card, and another one of the pianos keys”. 

They all laugh as Valentino drives away, leaving Colin behind. Alex is sitting staring out the back window looking back at Colin waving as the distance between them grows bigger until finally he can’t see him anymore. 

*

“JACK MILLER STOP TORMENTING JORGE! NOW!” Tito has no idea how much longer they can keep up the pretence of this gang actually working. Jack hates Jorge, Jorge is still stuck in the corner, Marc hates Maverick, Maverick keeps disappearing, James is driving them all completely crazy and Cal hates everybody without discriminating!

“PIANO!”

“EINA”

The last one causes Jorge to jump so high he hits his head on the top of the counter he is hiding under. He starts to cry. Tito crawls into his hiding space, putting his arms around Jorges trembling, terrified body, trying to calm him down.

It takes him nearly an hour before Jorge, exhausted and upset falls asleep, allowing Tito to leave. Tito walks back towards the centre of the room, a grim look of determination on his face. 

“Where is Jack?” noticing that once again he has vanished when he knows he is in trouble.

“I will tell you”, Cal says to Tito. “But I want my own room”.

“Done”. 

“He is hiding under my bed”. Cal replies. Happy to finally be rid of the annoying pest that is Jack, and not caring a bit where he ends up. 

“Wonderful, now I know we haven’t discussed this, but Jack needs to be taught a lesson that bullying Jorge isn’t allowed. So, I am going to spank him. Anyone got an issue with this?” 

“No”, Marc says, “you should have done it weeks ago.” 

Cal is nodding enthusiastically, he can’t wait to see Jack getting his ass whipped. James doesn’t care, all he wants is for Colin to hurry up and return Tallulah Phoebe. Maverick never thought Tito would carry out the threat, and is texting Aleix to ask him if he wants to streamed so he can watch too. Jorge is asleep in his corner.

*

“Guys, Mack just text me, Tito is actually going to spank Jack, he wants to know if we want him to stream it!” Aleix announces to the bus.

“YES! Of course we do” Vale replies. “We need to go back to yours though Aleix, Colin will be so pissed if he misses this!” 

Not even thinking about their imminent flights to Australia, Valentino turns around and heads straight back home. 

“what are you doing back here? Don’t tell me. Aleix forgot one of his socks and can’t envision four weeks without it?!” 

“No. This is slightly more interesting. Tito is going to spank Jack, Maverick just text me, and he’s going to stream it for us!”

Colin laughs as he leads them back into the house, “sounds like fun, bet I could hit him harder though!” 

Aleix to Maverick: Ready when you are!

*

Tito is dragging Jack out from under Cals bed, where he is desperately clinging onto the bed post in one last attempt to escape.

Tito losing patience slaps him across the back of his legs, causing him to yelp in pain and shock as he releases the bed post, and is finally dragged out from under the bed and into the living room, where his fellow gang members are waiting for him.

“Okay Jack, we have let you get away with bullying Jorge for the last time. I never wanted to go down this route, but you left me no choice. I said when I agreed to start this gang that I would never go down the same route as Colin, that hitting someone was unnecessary and evil. You however have been given multiple chances to change and to grow up, and I am finally out of ideas in how to make to respect the other people in this apartment”.

*

“I had forgotten how much he liked to lecture, but don’t listen to him Colin, you aren’t evil” Alex reassures Colin, who smiles indulgently back at him.

“Be quiet, we might miss something funny” Aleix tells him.

*

“I have never done this before, but there is a first time for everything. Jack come here”. 

Cal grabs him so he can’t run away, and roughly shoves him into Titos outstretched arms. Even Cal is impressed with the authoritative way Tito pulls Jacks jeans and underwear down forcing him down across his lap. 

Jack is completely stunned, he never thought Tito would actually carry out his threat. He is squirming and crying and wriggling even though Tito hasn’t even started yet.

There is an electrified silence in the room, as they all wait with baited breath “apart from Jorge who is still asleep in his corner”. Finally Tito hits him, it is not as hard as Jack was expecting but he still cries out, waking Jorge up.

As Tito starts to warm up, he starts to hit him harder, not even giving him a seconds respite between slaps, his ass going a deeper shade of red every time Titos hand makes contact. 

Jorge is watching interestedly from his corner, he has no idea why Jack is being punished, and he is suddenly glad Aleix shoved him in the dog crate for a week instead of beating him. Maybe Aleix isn’t so evil after all. But if Aleix didn’t hit him, and Tito is hitting Jack, maybe Tito is the evil one and he needs to get out of this corner before Tito starts hitting him. 

“Cal, fetch me a hairbrush” Tito announces, as Jack has finally stopped crying and is just lying across Titos lap shivering. 

“Okay Jack, twenty with the brush will finish this off nicely, don’t you think?” Jack is not stupid enough to say no, so he just nods his head, silently telling Tito it’s okay to carry on. He can take it. 

“You will count the strokes aloud, and repeat the line thank you Sir after each one. Understand?” Jack nods again, bracing himself for the first stroke.

“OWWWWWW! Sorry, Thank you one Sir!” 

“NO we will try that again! ONE, THANK YOU SIR” Tito reminds him. 

Tito delivers a second stinging stroke of the brush and this time Jack gets it right. 

“One. Thank you, Sir”.

He keeps repeating the same line over and over again while Tito keeps beating him. Until finally, voice cracking with each syllable and barely audible Jack croaks; “Tw-w-wenty. Th-th-thank you S-S-ir” 

But Tito isn’t quite done yet, shoving Jack off his lap and onto the floor, “Get up. Go and stand in the corner, keep your hands on your head and do NOT move”. Jack tries pulling his underwear back up, only to hear Titos high pitched merciless laugh telling him “No, keep them down”.

He leaves him there for twenty minutes, before finally telling him he can get dressed. Jack gratefully pulls his jeans back up, flinching horribly as the fabric rubs against his still smarting ass. Turning around he sees Tito standing there with his arms open, and throws himself into them, with renewed sobs. 

“Now, I think you owe Jorge an apology, don’t you?” 

“Yes Tito. Jorge I’m sorry. So sorry. I promise I won’t torment anyone ever again”. 

Jorge is shocked, he had no idea this was all about him. “I-it’s o-o-okay, Jack, just forget I ex-exist”. Wow he thinks, maybe I am safe here, maybe it is time for me to come out the corner!

*

“Oh. My. God. That was even better than you Colin!” Aleix tells him. “You could learn a lot from Tito!” 

Colin doesn’t want to admit it, but Aleix is right. That was brilliant. 

“You guys really need to get going, or you are going to miss your flights”

“That’s okay, we will just bill James Toseland for new ones!” Pol replies. 

*

Maverick knows he shouldn’t have done that, this was a private moment between Tito, Jack, Marc, James, Cal, Jorge and himself. He has no idea what Aleix is going to do with this video. Feeling sick as he starts his own packing for his trip, knowing that the next four weeks are going to be totally different to every other race weekend he has ever attended. And he is probably not going to enjoy any second of it.


	23. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pol is in Australia, Australia means surfing. Aleix says no.. Will Pol listen?

“No Pol. You are going to Phillip Island to race, and win the championship. We are not stopping off at Byron Bay so you can go surfing. One there is no time, and two the doctor said no!” 

Pol sighs, it has been a really hard year for him, losing Eina, falling out with Colin, the crash and two operations, and he needs to get things back to normal, and he needs Aleix to back off and give him some space. Surfing even just for a couple of hours will allow him this, but Aleix hasn’t left him alone for more than six hours in 3 months, and he knows there is very little opportunity for escape while Aleix is in over protective big brother mode. He is really not in the mood for an argument, so he just settles back in his seat and goes back to hunting Pokémon.

It is a long drive in Valentinos hired minivan, and none of them are in a good mood when they finally arrive at their rented beach house. Alex disappears inside to find Wi-Fi so he can facetime Colin, to let him know they have arrived safely, and to tell him that he misses him. 

It takes Aleix and Vale 4 trips to bring in Aleix’ luggage, and nearly three hours to unpack it all, while Pol lies on his bed watching, laughing while Aleix argues with Vale over closet space.

“If you hadn’t packed so much, Pol could have gone surfing!” Vale comments as he wrestles Aleix’ socks into a draw. “Where do you get these ugly things from? What is wrong with plain boring socks?!” 

“Plain boring socks?” Aleix looks at Vale like he just sprouted a second head, “Do I look like I am a plain boring guy?!” 

“Well... Now you mention it...” 

“Shut up Vale, just unpack my socks then meet me down stairs, then we can go and torment Tito at the track for a bit. My source said they have arrived too”. 

Vale responds by dumping them on Aleixs bed and walking back out the room. Followed by Pol, who would rather go surfing instead of going to wind Tito up. 

*

“Tito? Don’t leave me here, if you’re going I am going too”. Jack has not let Tito out of his sight in the 48 hours since Tito spanked him, and is getting on Titos nerves. 

“Jack, it’s okay, I’m just going to the bathroom, stay here with Mack, Cal and James and I will be back in two minutes, I promise.” 

“Okay” Jack replies quietly, before sneaking out the room behind Tito and following him into the bathroom. 

“Jack! GO BACK TO THE GARAGE. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” 

“My problem? I don’t have a problem, I just don’t want to be alone. What if someone is picking on me? How do I get them to stop? If I am with you, you can make them”. 

Tito has no answer for him, resigned to having Jack follow him around like a puppy for the rest of his life. It is not a prospect that fills Tito with joy, but he knows he has no time to fix Jack before the weekend is over. He leads him back to the garage, where James is trying to contact Jorge to see if Colin kept his promise and returned Tallulah Phoebe.

*

Marc grabs the post from the floor, seeing that there is a parcel for James. The rest of the post appears to be nothing but bills, so he leaves them in a pile on the table for Tito and heads back to the kitchen for some breakfast, remembering to throw Jorge some toast, before going back to lying on the sofa watching cartoons. Four weeks of nothing but Jorge’s company is going to drive Marc to the brink of insanity, it is so quiet here, he actually misses the constant chaos of having the gang around. Even if they all seemed to hate him! 

*

Aleix cannot believe everyone in Australia is wearing pink cut-off jeans with pineapples sequined up the sides, he is so glad he remembered his. He is going to look like the coolest rider in the MotoGP paddock when he goes to get his. 

Him, Pol, Valentino, Nicky, Stefan and Alex are walking up the paddock arm in arm, showing the world that they are still united, that they are still friends, Marc hasn’t broken them despite his best efforts. 

“Tito! Hey, where is Lorenzo? I thought he was with you now?” Aleix asks, as they stop outside the Marc VDS garage. 

“He is still in Paris, you monster. You destroyed him.” 

Aleix laughs, “Yeah, I am the monster. You are the one harbouring a Marquez, who should be put on trial for trying to kill Pol, and then he should be fed to a shark!” 

“If he is found guilty.”

“WHEN HE IS FOUND GUILTY”

“IF”

“WHEN”

They keep up the shouting match for nearly twenty minutes before Tito finally walks away. Aleix takes that as a win, looking around he is surprised to see Pol has left. “Guys where is Pol?”

“He went surfing!” Vale replies, “he thought you and Tito would be arguing for hours and that you wouldn’t notice”. 

“HE WENT WHAT?! HE KNOWS I SAID NO. GO AND GET HIM BACK NOW! AND BRING HIM TO MY GARAGE.” Aleix is furious, he can’t believe Pol would disobey his direct order. To put his life in danger. 

“Calm down, surfing is not that dangerous, he will be fine. Don’t forget Aleix he has been has had a really tough few months, just let him have some fun, Stefan and Nicky went with him, so he isn’t alone”

They can hear Aleix thinking, nostrils flared, glaring at Vale and Alex. “Fine, but when he gets back later I am going to ground him for a month!” 

“You don’t have that authority, you have to go through Colin, remember he is the leader, and since he is not here you will just have to wait four weeks until we get back, and we all know you’ll be over this by then!” 

*

Pol is having the best day, giving Aleix the slip and going surfing was the best decision he has made in a long time, talking Nicky and Stefan into joining him for one last wave before he faces his probably angry brother. 

“That was amazing! I am so glad you talked me into joining you in giving Aleix the slip and doing something fun!” Stefan says as they head back up the beach towards the rental store to return the boards. Standing there stoney faced and silent, arms folded, breathing deep and even, is Aleix. He is not amused, even though Pol is clearly still in one piece, and he obviously enjoyed himself. 

“Aleix, I can explain” 

“Don’t bother, I just wanted to keep you safe, but you can’t even follow simple instructions, it is like you don’t even want to win the championship. If you want to be such a spoilt little child why don’t you join Rabats gang instead?!” 

“You are just jealous because I have a chance of winning the championship and you don’t!” Pol tells him as he stalks past him and into the minivan, Aleix follows him, sitting as far away from his as he can possibly get without climbing on to the roof. 

No one speaks as Vale drives back to the beach house, the silence is uncomfortable and awkward as Nicky and Stefan are well aware Aleix is as mad with them as he is with Pol. 

*

“Colin, Aleix and Pol had a fight. Pol went surfing without telling Aleix and now he is mad at him. And he is mad with Nicky and Stefan too for going with him. He has been sulking all evening and I’m worried he is going to do something crazy, what can I do?” 

“Nothing Alex, do not interfere and they will sort it out themselves, they’re Espargaros I would put your mortgage on them having it all sorted out by breakfast!”

“I don’t have a mortgage, I live with you!” 

Colin is right, the tension is gone by the following morning as Aleix cooks Pol breakfast in bed and serves it to him on a tray with a flower in a jar. “Aleix?” 

“Yes”.

“You know I am not sorry, right?” 

“Yeah, I know you aren’t, but I am. I was just trying to protect you, do you know I still have nightmares about your accident?”

Shaking his head, Pol tells him that he didn’t know, but he should have done. He still has them too. 

“You know who’s fault all of this is? Marcs, we need to destroy that gang!”


	24. Maverick betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is about to make a huge mistake.

Friday is Pols first day back on the bike since the Indianapolis disaster, and he is determined to make sure today is his day. Valentino joins him as his teammate for the weekend, coming out of retirement to replace Jorge. Together they work on making sure Pols bike is set up perfectly, and it works as he ends the day nearly a second clear of Dani Pedrosa in third. Vale is second, thrilled with his performance as he hasn’t been on the bike since he quit after a row with Lin Jarvis after Alex’ accident in Argentina. It is hard to believe for all of them that that was only eight months ago, this season has felt like it has lasted for three years already.

Alex spends his time split between Nicky, Stefan Aleix and Pol and Valentinos garages, trying to spend equal time with all his friends. Jack won’t stop following Tito around, even though Tito is in moto 2 and Jack is in moto 3, he tries chasing him down pitlane whenever he goes out for a run on fresh tyres, and refuses to go out at all in his own sessions, choosing instead to sit on the floor next to wherever Tito is sitting. 

*

Alex can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, grabbing it assuming it is either Colin or Lily, he smiles as he answers. 

“Jorge Lorenzo?” Alex is confused, the person on the other end just called him Jorge. “No, he’s the creepy weirdo who lives in Tito Rabats cupboard! Oh, you are Jorge Lorenzo! Sorry Jorge what did you want?” 

“W-why is V-v-vale on m-m-my b-b-b-bike?” Jorge stutters, terrified to be talking to Alex, even though he can’t see him, and he is 10 000 miles away and can’t even see him, let alone touch him. 

“Because you aren’t” Alex says with a laugh, before hanging up the phone and getting back to watching the session.

Pol dominates the whole day, climbing off the bike, it feels like he has never been away. All the pain of the last three months was not a price he should ever have had to pay, but he knows that he would never have appreciated this feeling more if it had been easy. He is completely exhausted as he walks back to the minivan, leaning on Aleix for support as he almost stumbles. Aleix doesn’t stop to ask Pol if he is okay, he just effortlessly picks him up and carries him the rest of the way. 

Pol wakes up long enough for Aleix to feed him, before falling asleep on the sofa, not even waking up when Aleix carries him up the stairs and puts him to bed. 

“Maybe it is too soon, maybe we should have conceded the title and waited until next season, what if he gets hurt again?” Aleix is full of questions, questions no one can answer. They can only reassure Aleix that everything will work out, and it will work out because they are all together. They will get through this, get Pol through this, win him this world championship, and he will be even stronger and ready to win next season, and every season for the next ten years. 

*

“How the hell did Alex Marquez know that Jorge was in your cupboard? We haven’t had any contact with any of them for months!” Tito is furious, he has spoken to Jorge about the phone call he made to Alex. 

“Marc obviously told him”, Cal says, “he is Alex’ brother, they have probably been working together since the very beginning, you can’t trust them. You can’t trust any Marquez!”

“Do you think I am allowed to speak to Alex? If I try and ring him he makes Colin answer, and all Colin does is threaten to boil me in oil if I ring again and hang up! I don’t know who told Alex, but I can assure you, it wasn’t me!” 

“Jack then” 

“NO! Tito, it isn’t me, please Tito, don’t listen to him, I wouldn’t. Tito don’t spank me again, I will do anything. Just don’t listen to him”. 

“It’s okay Jack I don’t think it was you. Don’t worry”

“Cal, you seem very quick to blame everyone else, but what about you?”

“Me? Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with them? They don’t like me, I auditioned for their gang when they threw Bradl out, and they refused to choose me. And yes, I am still bitter, but I am over wanting to join them!” 

“James?” Tito asks.

“Don’t even think about accusing James, this kind of espionage takes brains, James doesn’t have any!” Cal replies with a snort. 

Maverick laughs, “Why don’t you just blame it on Tallulah Phoebe and be done with it!” 

“Well the piano is more intelligent and James, so maybe it was her!” Cal replies. 

They continue discussing, and trying to prove their innocence for hours, without anyone directly accusing Maverick, who waits until everyone is finally asleep before texting Aleix.

Mack: Aleix, Alex accidentally let slip to Jorge that he knows where he is, and that he is living in the cupboard.  
Aleix: oops, how do they think he found that out?  
Mack: Well they have ruled out the piano being a spy, but apart from that they don’t have a clue!  
Aleix: keep it that way, you blow your cover and you’re on your own! And the video of Tito spanking Jack goes straight on YouTube  
Mack: Is that a threat?  
Aleix: No, it is a promise. Goodnight Mack!  
Mack: Night Aleix, good luck for Pol tomorrow.

Now what do I do? Maverick thinks, he can’t let Aleix put that video online, and he can’t let Tito find out he is the spy. Knowing he is screwed if anyone finds out the truth, Maverick tries to get some sleep ready for qualifying day, but he can’t sleep. He is starting to doubt that he will ever be able to sleep ever again.

*

Saturday feels a lot like Friday, Pol dominates the day, taking pole from Valentino in a Yamaha 1-2. Aleix hasn’t told Alex that he has accidentally betrayed Maverick, if he had to choose between the two of them which one to save he would choose Alex. Maverick volunteered for the job of being his spy, and if he messes up and gets caught then he can deal with the consequences!

Tito decides the best way to uncover the truth is to confront Alex himself, cornering him after qualifying has finished for the day, having finally lost Jack by locking him in the toilet. 

“Oi Marquez that isn’t Marc!” Tito yells at him, surprised that he is alone. 

“The name is Alex, Esteve!” 

“How did you find out about Jorge?” 

“What’s it to you?”

“Who. Do. You. Have. On. The. Inside. Alex”? Tito spits, turning every word into a new sentence. 

“Tallulah Phoebe. And if you think threatening me is a good way of getting her back you are even stupider than a bag of rocks, now leave me alone or I am telling Colin.”

“I am not scared of Colin, and when are you going to be tired of being his little lapdog and get your own life? 

“I have a life” Alex replies in surprise, “I have a beautiful fiancé, the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and I am starting medical school next September, but of course you wouldn’t know any of this, you don’t have someone spying on my gangs every move, you will be surprised at what we know. We know about Disney land, why do you think we chose that day to steal that stupid piano?”

Tito is horrified, knowing he has been played to perfection by Colin Edwards. He is more determined than ever to hunt down the spy.

*

Pol wins the race, even though the last five laps feel like fifty as he grows more exhausted as they drag by, he needs to be helped off the bike in parc ferme by Valentino and some of his mechanics. Valentino carries him up to the podium while Dani brings him a chair to sit on, even though Pol has almost guaranteed himself the world title, Dani can’t help but be happy for him. 

Pol makes it through the post-race press conference, even though his English fails him completely because he is so exhausted. Immediately after the conference is finished Aleix takes him back to the beach house so he can rest, they have nearly 15 hours before they have to leave for Malaysia, and they all know that is going to be a long torturous race for Pol. But they know that together is the only way they can get him through it.


	25. The end of James' tether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has had enough of life without his beloved piano

Trying to get Pol out of the hot tub in his hotel room in Malaysia to go to the track for the thursday press conference is proving nearly impossible for Aleix. 

Eventually he loses patience and enlists Alex’ help. 

“Alex , grab his legs, I will grab his arms and together we will drag him out!”

Pol looks scornfully at his elder brother before inviting him to “try it”

Together Aleix and Alex force him out of the water, before Aleix throws him a dry towel and clean t shirt “get that on, we are leaving in ten minutes”.

Pol waits for Aleix to leave the room before climbing back into the hot tub, knowing it will piss Aleix off more, and not caring one little bit! 

“ALEX GET BACK HERE!” Aleix yells, after discovering Pol is back in the hot tub, with a smirk on his face. 

“PEE IN THE TUB!”

“No!” Alex replies, “Pol just get out”. Rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, I don’t see why I can’t take it with me to the press conference. I don’t even want to go to the press conference. 

“For god's sake Pol stop whinging, or I am giving you to Tito!”

The atmosphere in Vales bus is frosty as they finally head towards the track with Pol and Aleix once again refusing to speak to each other, Alex is trying to keep the peace, Stefan is asleep and Nicky is streaming a movie using a “borrowed” data sim from James Toseland.

*

Thursday press conference:

Tito is sat in between Pol and Vale 

“Where did your shadow go?” Pol asks him, feigning innocence.

“What shadow?” Tito snarls back, knowing they are in public and on camera, there is nothing tito can do. 

“Jack”

“I don't know, I haven't seen him since…” Tito breaks off, sudden realisation dawning on him. “Fuck!”

Tito legs it out of the press conference, mumbling apologies to the surprised journalists, trying to ignore Pol and Vales laughter.

*

“Why are you going back to Australia? It is much nicer without Jack! And I am sure he would have escaped from that toilet by now” Cal asks.

“Because we are not the bad guys” Tito replies, “if I am not back by tomorrow James will ride my bike in FP1 and FP2!

“I will not!” James replies indignantly. “I can not believe you are going to rescue Jack before you have rescued Tallulah Phoebe! Why are his feeling more important than hers? It has been months and still no rescue mission. Jack, who I may remind you is a boring, spoilt, bullying brat. He should not be rescued before my poor, innocent princess. Go to Andorra and get my piano or I quit, and go myself!”

“James I will not tell you again. NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR BLOODY PIANO!” Cal yells at him

“I CARE!” James shouts back.

“Yes, we know. And if I am being perfectly honest, I would rather have your bloody piano than Jack too. It is slightly less annoying” Cal tells him.

“See” James tells Tito “even Cal would rather have Tallulah Phoebe. Leave Jack in australia and go and rescue my piano!”

*

But Jack is no longer in Australia, he escaped and got on the first plane back to Europe. He is going to make Tito happy. Tito will never get angry with him again once he has pulled this plan off

*

Pol is back in the hot tub, this time joined by Alex, Vale, Stefan, Nicky and Aleix. They have ordered room service and are discussing the weekend and the minimum Pol needs to win the title. He can't win it this week, but if he scores 5 more points than Pedrosa he can win the title in Motegi next weekend. He is still struggling, physically, but they all plan to be there for him all weekend. And next weekend. And every weekend! 

 

*

James still can't believe is is racing a moto 2 bike in the Malaysian heat, he can feel his fake tan melting off his skin and his hair is getting in his eyes. It is wet and greasy and he seriously regrets ever getting involved in this war! He is 6 seconds off the pace. 

All he has done since he joined Tito's gang is cry, lose a karaoke contest to Vinales have his beloved Tallulah Phoebe brutally kidnapped, and now, just when he thought things could not get any worse, his hair is getting greasy from too much physical exertion!

*

Whatsapp chat:

08:19 Tito to group: Jack where are you?  
08:21 Cal: Marc ate him  
08:35 Mack: Tallulah Phoebe squashed him  
08:36 Marc: He fell down that toilet  
08:44 Tito: you are not helping guys!   
09:01: Tito: And what has James done to my bike?!

*

“I don't know what he is complaining about? It is much prettier now it has a pink fur trim and Tallulah Phoebe painted on the side!” 

James finished the day in last place, and much to Cals surprise, didn't fall off the bike. They heard from Tito during the afternoon who has informed them that Jack is no longer in Australia and he has no idea where he is, he is starting to get worried. 

“James you will have to do FP3 and qualifying too, maybe the race. I have got to find Jack!”

“No, you said one day. Do you have any idea what this humidity is doing to my hair?”

“But Jack needs my help!”

“So does Tallulah Phoebe, but she is still being tortured by that evil Colin”

“For the last time James. IT is NOT real! IT is a piano!”

“Maybe it is you who isnt real Tito! Fine go and find Jack, but I am not getting back on your bike!”

“Okay fine, be selfish. I will see you in Japan”

*

Pol, still not fully fit is completely exhausted at the end of Friday, despite being fastest in both sessions, and he has no idea how he will manage the whole race distance on Sunday. Getting back to the hotel, he doesn't even bother with the hot tub, instead falling asleep fully clothed on Aleix’ bed. 

Aleix doesn't bother moving him, instead just falls asleep next to him. Waking up the following morning to find Pols head resting on his chest, using aleix as a pillow. Aleix can't remember why he was so upset with Pol the other day, staying mad at a sleeping Pol is impossible! 

Grabbing his phone he tweets a photo of Pol captioned “Sorry boss, I won't be in today. I am a Pol bed!”

Eventually he has to move him though, so he can shower and get ready for qualifying day. And more importantly, order Pols breakfast.

It is another scorching day in Malaysia as they head for the track for FP3 and qualifying. They are laughing at James’ attempts to race a moto 2 bike. “Maverick told me that James had to book an emergency spray tan! And that Tito is furious with him for decorating the bike, Aleix tells them.

Pol takes pole, from Vale and Pedrosa. James, despite telling Tito he wasn’t going to, takes part in qualifying. over night he has added more fur, in a mixture of purple, pink and orange and added dangling pianos to the handle bars. He even has “Save Tallulah Phoebe” across his backside. He spent qualifying session dawdling on the racing line, and whenever he noticed he was on screen, standing up and pointing to his ass. The pink feather boa around his neck makes him look even more ridiculous. 

*

James doesn't even finish the race, being taken out by Johann Zarco. Both riders are summoned to race direction, and they accept Johanns excuse that he was distracted by the fur!

The motogp race is a long and torturous one for Pol, but he makes it to the end. Winning from Pedrosa by less than a tenth of a second. Leaving him with a 40 point lead with just two rounds to go. All he has to do in Japan is score more points than Pedrosa and the title is his. Pol can barely stand as he climbs off the bike, he feels sick and dizzy. Staggering towards his mechanics in parc ferme, he can make it. Collapsing on the floor, he doesn’t move.


	26. Danis Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dani really want to win the title?

“POL?!” Aleix is screaming his brother’s name while climbing over the barrier into parc ferme to get to his brother, who is surrounded my concerned Yamaha mechanics and medical staff. 

The podium, without the race winner, is a sombre affair. Dani and Maverick who finished second and third clearly don’t want to be there. They both leave the podium, not bothering to spray the champagne, and head to the press conference. Where they give blunt, honest one-word answers. 

Until someone dares to ask Dani how he feels about Pol maybe not racing in Japan next weekend.

“If Espargaro can’t race next weekend, you can take full advantage of the situation, and take all 25 points and take the title fight to Valencia and get revenge for poor Scott Redding in 2013”

“Are you serious?”

“yes, this is the perfect opportunity for us British journalists and fans to see our rider avenged”.

“if you think I am racing Pol for no other reason than to avenge Scott bloody Redding, you’ve gone completely insane! He is arrogant, spoilt and when invited to birthday parties, always brings rubbish presents! For mine last year, do you know what he gave me? A 10% off voucher for a “Scott Redding T-shirt of my choice… Which expired three months before my birthday! If that is all you can think of to ask me, then I am done here!”

And Dani is done, getting up he walks out of the room, leaving just Maverick. 

“Oh, fuck it, I am off too!” he announces, before following Dani from the room.  
Dani joins the huge crowd surrounding the medical centre, where he is instantly swarmed by more journalists asking if he is here to make sure Pol really is injured enough to miss the final two races so he can win the title.

“There is so much more to life than winning. I am here to make sure Pol is okay. You vultures are pathetic, go and bother someone else. I hear Toseland likes attention!

*

The doctors tell pol there is no way they are letting him race in Japan next weekend, and that they are going to drive him to the airport, and put him on the plane to Barcelona no he can’t make it to Japan!

Aleix, Vale, Nicky, Stefan and Alex all leave too. Pol is devastated by being told that he can’t race, and he knows that it is highly doubtful that he will make the season finale in Valencia too.

Colin and Eina meet them off the plane, Eina breaking free and running into Pols arms, as Alex runs in the opposite direction into Colin’s. 

*

“I am not racing in Japan” Dani tells his team boss. “You let Marc ride in Indianapolis, even though you knew he was only doing it for -revenge. I don’t want to do this anymore, it’s cruel”. 

“You have no choice, you signed the contract. Get on the plane to Japan, or your fired!”

Dani doesn’t want to lose his job, but he wants no further part in any of this season. He knows Pol is the one who deserves to win this title, and if he hadn’t missed 4 races he would be world champion already.

He knows he must win the race to keep his title hopes alive, making his mind up to deliberately lose is not as difficult as he thought it would be. But he has to make sure nobody finds out. 

*

Colin drives them all back to Andorra in silence. Pol is awake, his head resting on Aleix’ shoulder. Eina on his lap. They all know Pol needs them more than ever.

“I did get you a present while you were gone”, Colin tells them as they walk back into the house. “Not sure what you want to do with it, I found it lurking in the bushes outside, it said it was going to kidnap Zuki.”

Aleix is furious.

“IT SAID WHAT?!”

“that it was going to kidnap Zuki!” 

“Where is it?”

“In the shed, I made a few modifications, Aleix. Your shed is now my new jail. Just be careful its rabid!”

Aleix storms into the garden and out to the shed. Colin has put bars on the window and a heavy-duty padlock on the door. 

Jack is sat on the floor, leaning against the door, letting himself in he can see that Jack is hurt. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Making Tito love me again”

Jack is not making any sense, he is starving and in a lot of pain. 

“You think that stealing my dog will make Tito love you? Tito is incapable of loving anyone other than Tito! He is worse than Crutchlow. If you promise me you will not steal any of my darling dogs, I will talk to Tito and ask him to come and fetch you” 

“Okay”

*

Tito is surprised to get a text from Aleix, he has spent the last 10 days desperately trying to find Jack, and trying to talk James into racing in Motegi for him. 

Aleix: I have your Miller. If you want him back I want Marc to face justice for what he did to Pol. He goes on trial.

Tito is horrified. Jumping on his group WhatsApp chat  
Tito: the Espargaros have got Jack  
Cal: How?  
Marc: Why  
Mack: And...?  
James: They have Tallulah Phoebe too, or had you forgotten?  
Tito: to get him back, we have to give them Marc  
Marc: they can keep him!  
Cal: Can’t we give them Marc and let them keep Jack?  
Tito: No! we are going to rescue Jack!  
Cal: lets put it to a vote. All those In favour of letting them keep jack say AYE.  
Mack: Aye!  
Marc: Aye  
James: Aye. But make them return my princess  
Cal: Sorry Tito they can keep Jack!  
Tito: Fine!

Tito: Aleix, we have talked about this, and concluded we don’t want Jack, you can keep him!

*

“Sorry Jack, Tito said he doesn’t want you back, so you can get used to the jail cell. I will talk to Colin see if he will let you decorate. What do you think of painting the bars baby doll pink! 

*

Four days later, and it is Sunday morning, almost time for the MotoGP race from Japan. Pedrosa took pole, from Vinales and Petrucci. Tito missed Friday practise repainting his bike after arriving in Japan. Colin tries to talk Pol out of watching the race, believing he doesn’t need the added stress, but he insists. 

Jack is still in jail. Colin agreed to let him decorate his cell, and he lets Aleix practise his spanking skills on Jack, with a view to retiring as head of the gang and letting Aleix take over! 

Pol, Aleix, Vale, Nicky, Stefan, Colin and Alex are all squashed together on the sofa watching the race, which is 4 laps old. Dani is winning, and pulling away easily at the front. Marc is sat on the sofa in the apartment in France, in contrast to Andorra, he is almost completely alone. Lorenzo does not count as company, as he is still hiding in the cupboard. 

With 2 laps to go Dani runs wide at the final corner, losing the lead, keeping his promise to lose the race. He knows finishing second isn’t good enough, and he allows Vinales to take the lead, and the victory. The championship is finally Pols. And no one will find out that Pedrosa lost on purpose! 

*

“I can not believe you won!” Marc tells Mack, when they are back in France. “You let Pol win the championship! Just whose side are you on?!”

The look on Mavericks face is pure guilt. Marc has finally stumbled on the truth! 

“YOURE THE SPY!” He shouts in horror.


	27. Judge Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> furious at Maverick double crossing him, Tito has him put on trial.

Maverick is in shock, he never actually thought they would figure out that he was Aleix’ spy. He feels relieved, knowing that he no longer has to be involved in any of this.

“Maverick – go to your room, I need to speak to Colin” 

Grabbing his phone, Tito calls Colin, who is severely hungover form spending all night celebrating Pol winning the championship. 

“Huh?!” He answers the phone.  
“It’s Tito Rabat?  
“Who?”  
“For fucks sake Colin!”  
“No, I am Colin. Who the hell are you?”  
“TITO RABAT!”  
“No, I am fairly sure I am Colin, I think you have the wrong number!”

Colin hangs up the phone and goes back to sleep.

*

Maverick: Aleix. They know I am the spy!  
Aleix: So…?  
Maverick: What’s going to happen to me?  
Aleix: if they had any sense they would offer you in exchange for that bloody piano, not that we would agree. Your best bet, escape, and remember; you give away any of our secrets and the video of Tito spanking Jack goes straight on YouTube!

Maverick knows he is screwed! 

*

Out in Colins jail, Jack is singing. It is a slow and mournful tune. 

Falling off bikes and landing in gravel  
Watching while my life seems to unravel  
Crying because my plan always fails  
These are a few of my harrowing tales

Kidnapped pianos and James always moaning  
Got spanked by Tito and Cal won’t stop groaning  
Captured by Colin, I wound up in jail  
These are a few of my harrowing tales

Cold drafty prison and bed made from straw  
Bars painted pink, padlocks on the door  
Cold cups of coffee and bread that is stale  
These are a few of my harrowing tales.

When I’m sleeping  
Or find a pet snail  
When I’m feeling fine  
I simply remember my harrowing tales   
Then I feel free to whine.

 

“SHUT UP IN THERE!” Aleix yells, banging on the door. No wonder Tito didn’t want him back! Aleix thinks as he walks back into the house, falling over a still drunk Stefan, who is asleep on the floor in the kitchen.

Aleix can’t believe he is the only one sober as he picks Stefan up, carrying him to the sofa, throwing a blanket over him, before heading to get coffee. 

*

James is furious with Maverick. 

“You told Colin we weren’t here, you’re the reason Tallulah Phoebe was kidnapped! I hate you! Go and get me back my piano!”

“I can’t. Aleix used me. You have no idea what I am going through!”

“WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH? YOU ARE STILL IN ONE PIECE! YOU’RE A SELFISH GIT WHO SOLD US ALL OUT TO SAVE YOURSELF!”

“They’re blackmailing me” Maverick claims

“BULLSHIT!” James replies.

“How about we put him on trial?” Marc suggests with a malicious glint in his eyes. 

“FINE” James screams, before flipping his hair over his shoulder and flouncing from the room.

 

*

Maverick: They’re putting me on trial!  
Aleix: ooo… Do they need witnesses?  
Maverick: Whose side are you on?  
Aleix: My own… Duh!

*

Maverick is really nervous as his trial draws closer. He has spent the two days while Tito organises it locked in his room. They have it planned for the Thursday before Valencia. Tito has appointed a neutral judge in Bradley Smith and a three-man jury of Andrea Dovizioso, Alvaro Bautista and Jonas Folgar.

*

Most of the grids across all three classes gather in Valencia for Mavericks trial. Notable absences include Jorge Lorenzo, who is still hiding in Titos cupboard, Jack who is still in Colins jail and Colin and Marc, who are still banned from all dorna organised events, and will be giving evidence via skype.

Bradley has set up a court room in his motorhome. He has removed the cushions from the sofa, as his jury will find concentrating easier if they are uncomfortable, and he has bought a judges wig, robe and gavel from ebay. 

Maverick has been placed in the cage provided and he, as the defendant, will be giving evidence first.

“Name?” Bradley asks.

“Maverick but you know that”

“Don’t tell Bradley what he knows. 5 points from Honda!” 

“But but but but I don’t race for Honda!” Maverick splutters. 

“Don’t contradict Bradley! 10 points from Honda!” 

“But I don’t race for Honda!”

“20 points from Honda, and don’t speak to Bradley unless Bradley speaks to you first” 

Maverick falls silent. The whole courtroom is silent, as the room waits with baited breath for Bradleys next move.

“Why did you agree to spy for Aleix in the first place?

“To get justice for Pol. Marc tried to kill him”.

“That’s fair, I am assuming you let them steal Toselands piano?”

“Yes, I let them know we wouldn’t be there”.

“Again, I don’t see the problem here. Why are you on trial again?”

“Because Tito doesn’t like that I spied on his gang. Also, James is furious because his piano got stolen!” 

“but you haven’t done anything wrong! If Aleix had asked me, I would have done the same.”

James is getting angry. 

“He let them steal Tallulah Phoebe!”

“SILENCE IN COURT – 10 POINTS FROM HONDA!” 

“He told them were we were and where she is”.

“Stop interrupting my trial! 10 points from Honda!” Maverick tells James.

“Don’t do Bradleys job! 20 points from Honda!” 

This trial is quickly becoming a farce and Tito is starting to question Bradleys neutrality. 

“Don’t question Bradleys authority! GUARDS PUT HIM IN THE CAGE! AND 50 points from Honda.

Aleix grabs Tito and forces him into the cage with Maverick before taking the stand to give him own evidence. 

“Marc tried to kill Pol. Pol is my little brother, I love him, and I promised my parents that I would always be there to protect him. I let him down, I let Marc get to him”. Aleix is almost in tears as he describes how terrified he was during that awful weekend in Indianapolis, the hours where Pol was in surgery and he didn’t even know if he was going to make it. “Tito keeps claiming we are evil, but he is the one harbouring a Marquez”

“Why are you harbouring a Marquez?” Bradley asks Tito.

“Because Marc doesn’t deserve Colin’s version of justice”.

“But Pol does deserve justice!” Aleix snaps. Bradley doesn’t respond, and is obviously thinking.

“So, he is allowed to interrupt, but I’m not?” Maverick protests.

“Yes. And don’t tell Bradley how to run his trial! 10 points from Honda!” 

Tito is not happy with the way this is going. “Do you know they have kidnapped Jack Miller and locked him in a shed?” He asks Bradley. 

“Yes, Aleix showed me the screen shot of the messages where you voted to leave him there. Stop trying to take the moral high ground Tito, it is boring now. You are as bad as Colin, but at least he is open and honest about it!” 

“I am not. They destroyed Lorenzo. They kept him locked in a cage for a week, they tried to check him in as luggage on the plane to America. Tell me what he did to deserve that? He has been hiding in the cupboard in my apartment, crying himself to sleep for the past four months. Tell me how that is fair? And please tell me how James deserved to have his heart broken? What did he ever do to them? Aleix has claimed that this was all about justice for Pol, well that is not true. This is all about some sick vendetta Colin and Vale have with Marc. Colin doesn’t care who gets hurt on the way, as long as he is torturing people he is happy.” 

Aleix is now beyond angry. Getting out his phone, he hooks it up to the big screen TV on the wall opposite the sofa, in full view of the jury. 

“Still think Tito is the good guy?” 

Even Tito is shocked as the video of him spanking Jack is uploaded on to YouTube and streamed for the whole world to see. 

Bradley ends court for the day. Dismissing his jury, and telling them to be back tomorrow afternoon, after free practise for day two. Where Colin, Vale, Marc, and James will be giving evidence. 

“what about us?” Maverick asks.

“You can stay in the cage, you’re both a flight risk! Good night!”.


	28. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is time for the second part of the trial! Will justice actually be served?

The following afternoon, after free practise is finally done, everybody is back in Bradleys motorhome. 

Vinales and Rabat both missed their practise sessions as Bradley wouldn’t let them out of their cage, as he believed they would run away!

Pol was ruled out of the race on Friday by the medical staff who declared he still needed more time to fully recover and mount a title defence for the following season. 

Marc is giving evidence first, tuning un via skype from Titos apartment.

Bradley, still pissed off after his crash in practise is not in the mood to play nice.

“Name?” He snaps.

“Marquez”

“species?”

“Human?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

“Telling. I think”

“I didn’t tell you to think, 10 points from Honda!”

“But but but”

“Goats but, are you a goat?” 

“No”

“Then shut up when Bradley is talking! Why did you think it would be a good idea to try and kill Pol?”

“Because he attacked Alex”

“Alex, did you want Marc to hurt Pol?”

“No, I didn’t. I was never angry with Pol. If Marc had listened to me in the first place, none of this would ever have happened”.

“So, Marc, why did you then run away? You must have known you could not hide from Colins gang forever?”

“Because I was scared”

“so you’re a wimp?

“No! they tortured me. I was kidnapped, kept as a slave and beaten. And when I did get away, they then kidnapped and brainwashed my brother into believing I was the evil one. They took everything away from me, including my dignity. You would have done the same”.

“No I would not, I would never have been so stupid to get myself into this mess in the first place! When you decided to form a rival gang, what was your reason behind it?” 

“To protect Jorge”.

“Why did you then leave Jorge home alone to go to Disney world?”

“Because we knew he was safe”.

“Tallulah Phoebe wasn’t!” 

“Tallulah Phoebe is not real!”

“YES SHE IS! AND SHE IS STILL IN DANGER! WHY ARE WE STILL HERE? BRITAINS BRADLEY SMITH! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME RESCUE MY SWEET PRINCESS, I AM BEGGING YOU HERE!” 

“silence in Bradleys court room, stop interrupting. 10 points from Honda! Marc just admit you were wrong!” 

“Never!” 

“You know, if you apologise, Aleix might forgive you”.

“No, he won’t, Aleix is a mini Colin, he is an evil dictator who only cares about himself and his ugly brother and his ugly dogs and his equally ugly friends and his ugly brothers ugly dog!” 

“Alex is my friend too, Marc. Does that mean you think he is ugly too?” 

“YES!” 

“Then he wonders why I stayed with Colin!” Alex says. 

Bradley is horrified, Marc’s lack of remorse is infuriating him, and it is infuriating Tito too. He can’t believe he fell for Marc’s claims that he is innocent. 

“Marc. Can I just ask you why you hate everyone?” Bradley asks, genuinely curious now. 

“No. I don’t have to justify anything to you!” 

“There are no secrets in Bradleys court room”.

“Then ask James if that’s his real hair!” Aleix replies, breaking the tension slightly.

“James’ hair is not on trial here!” Bradley tells him, after he has stopped laughing.   
“Maybe it should be, it Is a crime against nature!” 

“Aleix!” Bradley warns.

“Bradley” Aleix replies, grinning.

Finally, Bradley has finished interrogating Marc, and moves onto James. 

“James. How did you feel when you discovered Tallulah Phoebe was missing?”

“Devastated. She needs me, I love her. Do you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and trampled on repeatedly? My so-called friends tried to rescue Jack Miller and not Tallulah Phoebe. It isn’t fair.” 

“Aleix would you be willing to exchange the piano for Marquez?

“Could I also keep Jack?” 

“Sure” 

“Maybe. I would have to check with everyone else, we are a democracy. Why do you think we never bothered looking for Marquez earlier this year after the parachute jump? Only Stefan wanted too!” 

Again, Bradley doesn’t see the problem here!

“James, you joined Titos gang. How did they make you feel?”

“Like they didn’t want me. They wouldn’t let me bring Tallulah Phoebe upstairs, or play them a welcome concert, and when they finally let me have a karaoke contest, I lost to Vinales! They won’t help me rescue my piano. Tito even made me ride his bike. Did you see what that Malaysian heat and humidity did to my hair? Which, by the way IS REAL! All I want is for my beloved princess to be returned to me”.

“Do you think Tallulah Phoebe would have been safer if Tito had not hidden Marquez in the apartment?”

James looks directly at Bradley, a tear in his eye. “Yes”.

“Whose fault is it that Tallulah Phoebe was kidnapped?”

“Marcs! Vinales’ Crutchlows, Rabats and Millers! They are all responsible.”

Bradley has heard enough, allowing James to leave the witness box, he called Valentino to the stand. 

“Name?” 

“Valentino”

“I believe that Marc named you as one of those responsible for his initial imprisonment?”

“The only one responsible for that, it Marc. He slept with my wife. Then when he was in Texas, he saw Pol have an accident. He then rode away and left him there for hours, and he was almost bitten by a poisonous snake. Tito doesn’t care about Marc, he only rescued him to annoy Pol!”

Thinking about it, Tito realises that this is true. He only rescued Marc to annoy Pol, and he is really starting to regret it.

The last person to give evidence is Colin. Who again is set up with a video link.

“GRANDAD!” Alex shouts, delighted to be reunited with Colin, no matter how remotely. 

“ALEX! How are you sweetheart?”

“Fine thanks, I miss you though”.

“I miss you too, but don’t worry the season is almost over and then we can go home. You have college to attend!”

“Excuse me! This is Bradleys trial, you two can catch up later, and it has only been 48 hours!”

“Yes Bradley”, they reply in unison.

“judge Bradley!” Respect my authority!”

“Sorry Judge Bradley!”

“That’s better, now Colin. If that is your real name!” 

“Yes. Colin is my real name!” 

“You were the one who told Marc that hurting Pol was a good idea. When did you start to regret that decision?”

“The second it happened. When I saw Pol lying on the track not moving, and how scared Aleix was. I felt awful, Alex is right, Pol didn’t deserve any of this.”

“would you give James back Tallulah Phoebe, if they give you Marc?” 

“Yeah, as long as Aleix is allowed to keep Jack, he likes having a prisoner”. 

“DEAL!” James shouts back.

“Bradley didn’t ask you! 10 points from Honda!”

“Judge Bradley, can I speak?” Tito asks

“I don’t know. Can you?”

“May I speak?”

“That’s better, go ahead”.

“They can have Marc, but no slavery and no whipping. He can go to jail though, and spanking is fine. But you have got to help Jorge. He did not lose Pols dog deliberately. And surely now is a time for a fresh start?”

“Pol. Are you willing to forgive Jorge?”

“it isn’t up to me Judge Bradley, it is up to Eina”. 

Eina, who is sat on the floor near Pol, looks up at the sound of her name. Pol shows her a photo of Jorge, and she immediately starts to growl.

“Sorry, Eina said no!” 

“Stop being so unreasonable!” Tito tells Pol.

“He isn’t” Aleix fires back.

“Silence in court! How about a compromise?” Bradley suggests. Pol, Tito and Aleix all look at him, to let him know that they are listening. “You guys stop tormenting Jorge, let him know that you won’t do anything awful, and Jorge can pay the bill for Einas counselling. 

“I am okay that that” Pol replies, Aleix and Tito both agree. “But I want a restraining order keeping him away from her!” 

“Fine” Bradley replies. 

Turning back to the jury, Bradley sums up the evidence from the last two days, telling them that Vinales spied on Titos gang but with the best of intentions, and that the only one who is really guilty here is Marc. But that it is their decision.

With that, everyone but Dovizioso, Bautista and Folger leave, so the jury can deliberate in peace. And hopefully come to the right conclusion!


	29. Bradley style Justice is still justice. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is in, but will it be the right verdict?

4 hours later Bradley receives a text message from Dovizioso, saying that they need more time, and can he please bring them a pizza

Bradley: No! I want my motorhome back, hurry up and make your minds up.

“Sorry he said no! So we know for sure that Maverick spied on Titos gang because Aleix asked him too. Technically he is guilty, but I would have done the same. Marc deserves to be punished, but he isn’t the one on trial. Do we find Mack guilty?” 

“No!” Jonas replies “Marc is the one who caused all of this. All Maverick wanted was justice for Pol. Pol nearly died, find Marc guilty!” 

“But this isn’t Marcs trial” 

“Maybe not, but Marc is the guilty one!”

“okay so we find Marc guilty? What about Jack Miller? Are we going to leave him locked up in Aleix’ jail forever?” Alvaro asks

“I am okay with that” Jonas replies, “he is even more annoying than Toseland that damned piano!” 

“And what do we do about that? Surely it is time they were reunited?”

“Alvaro, stop being so nice!” Jonas tells him in disgust. “If Toseland had any sense he would have bought a new piano and sent Colin a video of himself playing it to show Colin that he can’t get to him!” 

“Maybe, but when did Toseland ever show signs of having any sense!” Alvaro fires back.

“Good point!” Jonas replies.

“Guys, this is getting us nowhere, and Bradley wants to go to bed! So, lets vote: Maverick: guilty or not guilty?” Andrea says, handing out three slips of paper. They all take several minutes to write down their verdicts before giving them back to Dovizioso who reads through them all before texting Bradley to let him know they have made their decision. 

They all agree to meet back in Bradleys motorhome in 15 minutes for the verdict.

Tito is still in the cage with Maverick, both are tired, hungry and irritable and have not stopped arguing for hours! 

Bradley walks into the motorhome. “All rise”. Everyone, even Eina stands.

“you may sit down now”. Turning to the jury he asks them if they have reached a verdict on which they all agree? 

“Yes Judge Bradley” they all parrot, handing him the piece of paper with their decision, which Bradley reads out loud to the deathly silent court room.

“We the jury find Maverick Vinales not guilty of spying on Tito Rabat. However, we do find Tito guilty of harbouring a Marquez. We find the Marquez guilty of attempted Policide, Colin Edwards guilty of causing or allowing Marquez to hurt Pol, we do not find him guilty of kidnapping the piano, and believe James needs to man up and grow a pair! We would also like Aleix to let Jack go, as he has been punished enough. The video can stay on YouTube and does not need to be removed!

Bradley nods his approval, “Guards, you may let Maverick out of the cage. Tito, for harbouring a Marquez, I sentence you to 2 years on a Mark VDS bike with Jack Miller as a team mate. I am also upholding Marc and Colins life time bans from Dorna organised events. Marc will spend two years in Aleix’ jail with hard labour and monthly whippings, as whipping is good for Marquez’ Aleix, you will help Jorge out of the cupboard, Jorge will pay the bill for Einas counselling, and for GODS SAKE, GIVE JAMES TOSELAND BACK HIS BLOODY PIANO! And finally: 125 points from Honda! Court Dismissed! Get out of Bradley's motorhome!”

Aleix will take that as justice, even if it means giving up Jack, he cant wait to get his hands on Marc, or more accurately his whip into Marcs flesh! 

*

Tito agrees to hand Marc over and to collect Jack, heading back to Paris with Aleix for the prisoner exchange programme, the atmosphere between the two of them is tense as Aleix resents being so far away from Pol, and Tito resents Aleix!

When they finally reach the apartment, Marc is sitting on the sofa, and has clearly spent the last 4 days crying, knowing it is over and nothing he can do will save him from hell this time. He doesn’t offer any resistance as Aleix chains him up, and leads him down the stairs into the waiting van. Locking the door behind him, he goes back up to the apartment to talk to Jorge. 

He forces the cupboard door open, causing a terrified Jorge to hit his head on the ceiling in 

“Y-y-y-you?!” He stammers

“Yep. Hi Jorge, what are you doing hiding in a cupboard?”

“I-i-i-i-m Hiding f-f-from Aleix. He is a-a-after me. I l-l-l-ost Pols d-d-dog.” 

“That’s why I am here. To formally forgive you for losing Eina, you will have to pay for her therapist, as she has post-traumatic stress disorder, and you cannot come within 100 miles of her, I have the restraining order, but it is over Jorge. You’re free”. 

“E-e-erm Okay” Jorge replies.

Aleix gets back up and starts to back away, watching as Jorges arm comes out of the cupboard, grabbing the door handle, he slams it shut

“I tried Tito! Now are you coming to Andorra to get Jack?”

“Yes, let’s get this over with” 

*

It is a long drive to Andorra, but they finally make it, Aleix opens the back door, and takes marc by his shackles and leads him around the back of the house to wear his jail is. Unlocking the door, Jack is still singing my harrowing tales, and he has no idea that he is about to be free. 

“Come on Jack, time to go. Tito has come to collect you, you no longer have to stay here and be my prisoner”

Jack can’t believe his luck, not stopping, in case Aleix changes his mind, he runs out of the shed and into the garden, where Tito is waiting for him. 

Marc, walks slowly into the cell, and is horrified at how cold and bleak it is, as he is finally welcomed to his new hell on earth!


	30. Andorra is NOT in Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc begins his sentence, what torture does Aleix have in mind for him? and where is James Toseland?

It has been a long cold night for Marc, his jail cell is cold and drafty and he is freezing. He doesn’t think much of Jacks colour scheme either! 

Hours earlier than he would like, he is woken by the sound of the door being unlocked, and Aleix barging his way in. Throwing a bucket of icy cold water over Marc, even though he is aware that Marc is awake.

“Good, you’re up!” Aleix tells him, with a malicious smile on his face. “Get dressed and get outside, I have a little job for you”.

Full of apprehension Marc gets up and follows Aleix outside, where Colin, Alex, Nicky, and Stefan are standing next to a set of Stocks Aleix has set up. Next to Colin is a large bucket of rotting fruit. 

“Where is Pol?” Marc asked, slightly shocked that he isn’t there to join in, as Aleix shoves his head and wrists into the holes and locks him in. 

“It is 5:30 in the morning, he is in bed, Pol doesn’t like mornings! But don’t worry, we promised him that we would save him some fruit” 

Pelting Marc with rotting fruit is great fun, and is definitely something Aleix will be doing more often, until Alex suggests they throw tinned fruit at him instead as it would hurt more.

“Now that is a great idea”, Aleix tells Alex as they head back out into the garden, both armed with tins of fruit. “Colin has been such a good influence on you!”

*

Hours later, Marc is still locked up outside, bits of rotten tomato is still dripping from his eyelashes. Pol got up around 2pm, heading outside to where Marc was, throwing one of the remaining tomatoes at him before turning around and heading back into the house, where Aleix has started a fire, and they spent the rest of the afternoon happily toasting marshmallows and taking bets on how long it will be before James finds the house and turns up to collect Tallulah Phoebe. 

“Oh, I don’t think he will be here for ages yet, I told him you live in Austria, Aleix!” 

“HA! That should teach him for ignoring all non-British riders when he’s working for BT!” Aleix laughs. 

*

“I HATE THEM ALL !!!!” James yells down the phone at Tito. “I HAVE BEEN WANDERING AROUND THIS GOD FORSAKEN COUNTRY FOR DAYS LOOKING FOR ALEIX’ HOUSE”

“How?” Tito, slightly confused, asks. Andorra is a small country. 

“ANDORRA?! Colin told me he lived in Austria!” 

“For fucks sake James, where are you? I will come and get you”.

“No idea, there is a sign over there saying Sydney!”

“THAT’S AUSTRALIA YOU IDIOT!” now it is Titos time to yell. He can’t believe he ever thought starting this gang was a good idea, it has bought him nothing but trouble, and now he has to put up with Jack as a team mate for the next two years! 

Booking flights to Australia, Tito tells Jorge that he will be back in a few days. He really has reached the end of his patience with everything, he wants his apartment back. But he knows he can’t throw Jorge out. 

Jumping on the group chat, he asks for volunteers to help him look James. 

Marc: no, he can’t help. He is tied up in my garden. Remove him from the group chat Tito!   
Cal: no thanks, James is annoying, and I have a life  
Mack: I can’t, Aleix said I can audition for his gang in the new year  
Jack: Sure. What time do we leave?

 

Resigned to spending a 24 hour flight with just Jack for company, Tito drives to the airport and checks him and Jack in for their flight. 

*

“Did you really tell Maverick we were holding new auditions?” Stefan asked, not wanting to even think about why they held the original auditions. Aleix nods. 

“Yeah, I think in the new year once we have finished the extension, and built on the guest wing for Colin and Alex to stay in when they come over in the summer, we will have room for more members.”

“Can we not just have servants instead!” 

“No Pol, you have Marc for the next two years, and don’t forget you have me too! You’ll always have me. And I don’t mind doing your laundry!” Aleix replies.

*

Aleix “accidentally” leaves Marc outside in the stocks all night, as the temperature plummets to -15, he has also “forgotten” to feed him. Marc can not believe Aleix is even worse than Colin, he would rather go back to Texas and be Colins slave again, despite the whipping!

*

The following morning, Aleix is again out there at 5:30 with a new and even worse punishment in mind for Marc, as he finally unlocks the stocks. Marc stumbles gratefully to the ground, as Aleix kicks him in the ribs, before dragging him into the house and down the stairs to the basement. 

Aleix has set up an exercise bike, forcing Marc to climb into the saddle and attaching two wires into his chest. 

“This wire”, Aleix tells him, indicating the one on the left, “monitors your output, and if your RPM drops below a certain level it will omit a “mild” electric shock. The other wire is powering the lights. Enjoy!” 

*

“So, what are we doing for new year?” Stefan asks. 

“PARTY!” Everyone else responds in unison. 

“With presents?” Aleix asks.

“Only if Scott Redding isn’t invited, or we will be inundated with out of date vouchers for stuff we don’t want!” Pol replies. 

“Can Lily fly over?” 

“Sure, as long as she brings me a present!” 

“Yes Pol, I will make sure she brings presents”.

“And I can give Marc his first whipping!” Aleix nods enthusiastically. 

Their party planning lasts the entire afternoon, making guests lists, organising the caterers and bars. 

“I had forgotten how relaxing the off season was, we have endless hours to just sit here and gossip. It is great! And we can go skiing soon too” Stefan says, “it makes me want to never race again”. 

Aleix nods, “yeah I know what you mean, but I am usually bored by the middle of January and want my bike back!” 

*

Finally, for Marc his day is over. He’s exhausted and been subjected to several electric shocks. Barely able to stand as Aleix walks him back to his cell. It is already dark, and cold. For the first time since he tried to kill Pol, he is finally starting to regret it, as he lies on his cold, hard bed of straw and cries himself to sleep.


	31. Thats just not cricket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack being let loose in Australia with cheap alcohol and James Toseland can not go well...

Tito has finally arrived in Sydney, but he can not find James, and James isn’t answering his phone. After leaving another voicemail, Tito finds a hotel for the night, having successfully lost Jack. 

James is at the SCG, with Jack watching England play Australia in a one-day game. An unbeaten double century for new captain Alex Hales is fruitless as he is forced to watch his batting partners take the walk of shame back to the pavilion.

Jack is drunk and having a great time sledging the English players and fans. Telling James jokes he thinks are funny.  
“Hey James, what’s the best footwork displayed by an English batsman? The walk back to the pavilion! Not stopping long enough for James to give him an answer. “how about the English version of a hattrick? 3 runs in 3 balls! What’s the difference between a phoenix and the England captain? At the end of the ashes the phoenix still has a future!” 

James doesn’t understand any of Jacks jokes, or cricket and he has no idea how this is supposed to help him get Tallulah Phoebe back. 

“what do you call an Englishman who is good with a bat? A vet!” 

“Jack, SHUT UP! Let’s go and find Tito. How far away is Austria?”

Jack shrugs, geography has never been his strong point! “Dunno! But youll like this one. Who in the England team spends the most time at the crease? The women who irons their kit!” 

“JACK SHUT UP!” The rest of the crowd all turn to him and yell. Finally Jack gets the message, getting up James follows him out the ground, checking his phone to 15 voicemails from Tito, each angrier than the last. 

“Tito is waiting for us in the bar around the corner that’s got a karaoke machine and is doing 2 for 1 on shots all night”, Jack tell James. Knowing that James cant resist the chance to show off his singing “skills” gives Jack the opportunity to get really drunk.

*

In Andorra Marc is almost ready to begin his third day in hell. Waking up when Aleix whacks him on the back of the thigh with a dog lead, he squeals rolling over to find Aleix standing over him with an evil smirk on his face. 

Aleix leads him into the living room, using the dog lead to tie him to the coffee table. Aleix orders him onto his hands and knees and uses him as a footstool, while he has a Harry Potter marathon with Pol.

Partway into Harrys first Quidditch game Marc starts to fidget, enraging Aleix. “BAD MARC!” he shouts at him, before squirting him with water from the bottle next to him.

*

James and Jack are drunk. Very drunk! Even James has forgotten why he is in Australia as he “treats” the pub to his greatest hits. He doesn’t understand why everyone is leaving. 

It is just after midnight when Tito finally tracks them down. Furious that they have been ignoring him all day, and that they have gotten so drunk.

He drags them both back to the hotel, throwing them both onto the other bed in the room, they instantly pass out. And Jack begins to snore. James is singing in his sleep, for the first time since his precious Tallulah Phoebe was kidnapped. 

The following morning, Tito wakes up. James is still asleep and mumbling Singer in a Band, while Jack has fallen on the floor and is asleep in a big pile of vomit. 

“UGH JACK! Get up!” Tito is beyond disgusted, as he drags Jack into the bathroom and forces him into the shower, before working on sobering up James.

Knowing the bill to get the room clean will be astronomical does not improve Titos mood.

“Even a slave would rebel at having to sort this mess out” he tells them.

“Make Marc do it!” Jack suggests.

“Now that’s not a bad idea” James tells Tito.

*

Aleix and Pol have just finished watching Half-blood Prince, when Aleix’ phone buzzes with a new message. Opening it he laughs at the caption on the photo: JOB FOR MARC?

“And there was me, thinking Tito had no sense of humour!” 

“He doesn’t, he was my team mate in 2012/2013, and I can assure you a sense of humour was not installed at the factory that produced him!” Pol replies.

“Jack and James got drunk and trashes a hotel room in Sydney, and Tito has asked us if he can borrow Marc to clean it up!”

“Can we all go? I can go surfing!” 

*

WhatsApp group chat:

Aleix: anyone fancy Australia instead for New Years instead of the party?  
Pol: sure, but I am going surfing  
Vale: can’t my twins are due on the 30th. Don’t think Danni will let me go!  
Colin: Sure  
Alex: ditto  
Nicky: Yep  
Stefan: Fine with me.  
Aleix: Awesome, Vale can we borrow your plane? Also, if you wouldn’t mind dog sitting?  
Vale: of course. Just remember to bring me back a present!

*

Less than 24 hours later they land in Australia. Marc hates the travel cage Aleix got for him, it is small and smells funny. They decide to take Marc to the hotel first, and Colin is going to stay to make sure Tito is not going to try freeing him. 

“Okay Marc, I am going to unlock the cage. You can start with the floor”. Colin picks him up by the feet, dipping his hair in the bleach, as he has really missed the days where Marc looked like a half-starved badger, before using his hair to clean Jacks vomit off the floor. 

The whole process takes several hours, and Marc is covered in grime and bleach. Finally, it is all done. The room is spotless, and Marc is exhausted. James, Marc, and Colin are the only ones left in the hotel room, as Jack and Tito have gone to get something to eat. 

Colin stuffed Marc back into his travel cage, and him and James are putting the cleaning supplies back in the cupboard. There is a light breeze blowing in through the open window, which blows the door shut, trapping Colin and James Inside. 

*

Pol has had a great day surfing, while Aleix lies on the beach, trying not to interfere, to let Pol have his moment of freedom. after he has grown tired, he joins his big brother and their friends while they discuss the following season, Pols title defence, Alex’ wedding and baby plans, Stefan’s move to Aprilia, and all the fun they are going to have at Marc’s expense for the next two years!


End file.
